Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu
by Draechaeli
Summary: After the end of Naraku and Kikyou, under strange circumstances Kagome's soul has not returned to her, and a new threat has emerged with effects like the Shikon no Tama. Now the gang together or not must stop this new evil.
1. Ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Ha ha ha I started another story. This time I swear I'm just throwing this out there and after I have completed three of my other stories I'll continue with this. If my Japanese grammar for the title is wrong someone please tell me. The title translates to My soul is the red jewel. If you didn't know Shikon means bluish pink so the Shikon no Tama is the bluish pink jewel. Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-ichi

A strong and over welling stench of blood and looming sadness stretched across Musashi. Not all but three days ago was the battle against Naraku, ending in his as well as Kikyou's life, their final deaths. Miroku kazaana less, and Sango brother less embarked on a journey together to whence they came as if only for a short while before they returned to Musashi. Kagome busied herself with helping Kaede, even if her wounds protested, the last thing she wanted to do was go home to Tokyo. Shippou played happily, but a new sense of maturity attached to his games, no more teasing Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha sat in goshinboku, contemplating what had happened and before that what was said.

_The day before the battle with Naraku, Inu-Yasha had found himself with Kikyou. She who was strangely warning him of the looming battle ahead, but she didn't forget that Inu-Yasha promised to go to hell with her._

_Strangely it was not just Kagome alone who had found Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, but Miroku as well. This time Kagome stood her ground tears streaming down her face. The smell of her tears and the look in her eyes delivered a sharp pang to Inu-Yasha's heart._

_"If you go to hell for her, you'll be alone! She can't go to hell!" screamed Kagome._

_"What are you talking about wench?"! Yelled Inu-Yasha, letting his anger escalate as usual, Kikyou stood behind him glaring at Kagome as if she told a secret she should not have._

_Miroku stepped forward and in a calm voice answered for Kagome, "She is right Inu-Yasha. When Kikyou originally died she could have gone to hell, but now her soul is Kagome's. So when Kikyou dies again she will not go to hell, she will cease to exist and when Kagome calls her soul back that is where this clay Kikyou's soul will be. Before Kagome calls it the soul will stay in limbo. So if you Inu-Yasha go to hell 'with her', you'll be going alone."_

_Inu-Yasha starred in somewhat shock at Miroku and the pain caused by Kagome's tears became unbearable. Inu-Yasha turned to the ever-glaring Kikyou, "Is that true?"_

_"Damn bouzo! How am I to exact my vengeance now?" replied the cold voice of Kikyou, seconds before Shinidamachuu lifted her unto the air and carried her away._

"She was never planning to go with me, just leave me there!" mumbled Inu-Yasha, "and then Naraku had to drag her in to the final death with him I didn't even get to say sayonara." Inu-Yasha leaned back on the trunk of the goshinboku his head tilted to the sky.

-------

Kagome wiped a few beads of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her dirt stained hand. She crouched down and continued to weed the garden. The sun reflected off of the bluish pink jewel that hung around her neck. Yeah, it was the unpurified Shikon no Tama. Why did it remain unpurified? Well Kagome tried to lift Inu-Yasha's spirits after Kikyou demise, and give him the jewel that had started the whole mess. But he blatantly refused, taking the jewel and clasping it around her neck. Strangely from that moment on the jewel would not budge, the clasp wouldn't open, the string wouldn't snap.

Kagome was not at all mad, no demon could take the jewel of four souls from her if it was irremovable, and the Bone Eaters Well with its open link to present day Tokyo, would remain open.

"Kagome child, could ye please retrieve Inu-Yasha I believe he is in mori no Inu-Yasha, Shippou and I are almost finished the midday meal," said Kaede as she stood at the corner of the hut. Kagome nodded and walked first towards the river that was by the forest, her hands needed a washing.

After washing her hand clean of all traces of dirt Kagome let her muscle memory take over and take her to goshinboku where she presumed Inu-Yasha to be. Kagome tilted her head to the sky and spread her arms out, while her feet carried her. In the warmth of the sun beating down on Kagome, she smiled. As strange as it may sound Kagome hadn't been able to smile since Naraku's defeat, and the jewels completion, she simply didn't know what was or possibly was going to happen. And that scared her; she didn't want to leave her friends here, especially Inu-Yasha, Now that it was all over she didn't even want to go home and finish school (too much math).

Goshinboku was a sight to behold the way the sun shined through the lush green foliage, the way the sun sparkled against the silver hair of the hanyou she was in search of. Kagome just stared up towards Inu-Yasha without a word as if she had not seen him. Inu-Yasha who had carefully been watching her since she entered the clearing, looked down at her expectantly.

With a low growl Inu-Yasha hopped out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome who continued to look skyward, "What do you want Wench?!" silence, Inu-Yasha growled, "look at me bitch! What do you want?" if the crickets weren't afraid of an untimely death by hanyou they would have chirped, "Oi Wench!" Inu-Yasha growled once again this time taking his fingers of one hand and gripping her shoulder, while the other hand firmly moved Kagome to face Inu-Yasha, "Stop ignoring me bitch! And tell me why you're here!"

Kagome looked at him slightly surprised that she was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Inu-Yasha in front of her let alone that she was at goshinboku. Her anger now boiling Kagome snapped back and the poor hanyou, "I can be here if I want to be, Inu-Yasha! It's not like you own goshinboku! Besides I'm not a bitch or a wench so just stop calling me that! Must we go through this again? My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! And you know you could be a little nicer to me I just came to tell you that lunch is ready!"

"I do own goshinboku,' replied Inu-Yasha in a matter of fact way.

Kagome looked shocked, "What?!"

"We're in mori no Inu-Yasha, oi wench don't you know anything!" bit back Inu-Yasha.

Kagome was dumbfounded no words found there way to her lips, "Osuwari!" Ok, well almost no words. The kotodama rosary that was around Inu-Yasha's neck glowed purple as it fell hard to the ground from whence it came, pulling the disgruntle hanyou with it. Kagome turned tail and walked towards the village. A good fifteen minutes later the still cooling hanyou followed in her path.

After lunch it was decided that Kagome would call the other half of her soul to return to her. Kagome was nervous she wasn't at all sure that she could complete the spell as necessary. Kagome sat trying to meditate and clear her mind for a couple hours. It was rather hard when a certain kitsune youkai, was running bounding energy out doors and the other a certain inu hanyou was impatiently waiting for Kagome to finish, why? If anyone (even Inu-Yasha) knew they would tell.

Kagome sat in a prayer position outside of Kaede's huts, under the watchful eye of both Shippou and Inu-Yasha. Kaede stood more off to the side also kept an eye on Kagome to see the outcome of the whole or deal. Kagome took a deep breath ignoring the silent stares as she began to chant fast and slow Inu-Yasha could not even understand her words.

After about the hundredth time of repeating the phrase that she was to chant, Kagome turned towards Kaede. Kaede, who wore a confused look, "Thine soul has not yet returned, maybe some person is holding it."

"Feh! Come on Kagome, you can't be this weak!" added Inu-Yasha with a growl for good measure.

Kagome didn't grace Inu-Yasha with her rebuttal, she simply ran out of the hut and towards the mori no Inu-Yasha though she was not going through the well.

Kaede shot Inu-Yasha a look that told him to retrieve the girl, "Keh!" replied Inu-Yasha as he stood and slowly stalked into the woods. Kaede and Shippou exchanged irritated glances at the hanyou's back. Inu-Yasha made his way at a hanyou's snail pace, he felt bad about making her cry, but he was in no hurry to meet her furry. As a blood-curdling scream broke the still and the sharp metallic smell of Kagome's blood assaulted his nose, Inu-Yasha broke off in a run.

Moments later the worried (though he would never admit it) hanyou entered the clearing of goshinboku. Two tiger demons accompanied Kagome, who was lying on her back, at the base of goshinboku. One tiger demon straddled Kagome pinning her to the ground, while the other was trying everything except severing Kagome's head to remove the Shikon no Tama. Inu-Yasha growled but it went unnoticed by the tiger demons.

With a low feral growl the tiger demon tugging on the Shikon no Tama, "It won't come off!"

"I believe it is the wrong jewel brother, I heard that it was red and easier to find then the Shikon no Tama, because some half brained bitch of a dog demon shattered it,' replied the other demon.

Inu-Yasha growled drawing Tetsuseiga, "She is not _my _bitch!" both tiger demons turned towards Inu-Yasha but otherwise didn't budge.

"Not worth dying brother," said the tiger demon as it hopped off Kagome.

"No not sister, come we search for the Akai no Tama else where," replied the other as it had already let go of Kagome's neck and both siblings turned tail and bound into the safe cover of trees.

Kagome sat up panting as she rubbed her sore neck that had started bleeding from being cut with the Tama chain. Inu-Yasha sheathed Tetsuseiga and walked over towards Kagome he bent down in front of her. Talking her chin in his hand he moved her head side to side. Kagome's cuts were shallow, but they bled. Inu-Yasha wasn't thinking and went pure on instinct as he held her head to the right; he leaned forward and licked her neck clean of blood.

As soon as his tongue touched her neck Kagome stiffened and started to blush madly, "...Inu-Yasha?" Kagome stuttered.

Inu-Yasha pulled away and looked at her, the look in his eye, she had seen it before, when she cut her finger on the arrowhead in goshinboku and he had licked the blood again there. Inu-Yasha said nothing but he pulled her head to the left and licked the blood from her neck. Kagome still shocked whispered, "What are you doing?"

That snapped Inu-Yasha out of his trance and he pulled back startled. Soon his anger returned, "Feh! I was cleaning your cuts."

"With your tongue?" replied Kagome also feeling the rage rise.

"What did you want me to do clean it with my claw! And what were those demons talking about? A second jewel?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

What seemed on the verge of tears Kagome yelled back without thinking of what she said, "I don't know! I don't know, ok? Maybe... maybe when Kikyou and Naraku died their souls in a never-ending battle formed another Tama of power!"

Inu-Yasha starred blankly at Kagome, as what she said sunk into her as well, it was probable. The reason her soul didn't return, could her soul really be a jewel? Like Midoriko?

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! He he.... I got to go to school now.

-Na


	2. Ni

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the first and second chapters

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzo: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Here are some character names with translations I could find (Not name translations but dictionary ones)!

Inu-Yasha: female dog demon (Inu: dog, Yasha: female demon)

Sango: coral or postpartum, after childbirth

Shippou: the 7 treasures (gold, silver, pearls, agate,...)

Sesshou-Maru: (Sesshou:regent, regency or killing, destruction of life or negotiation, Maru: circle, zero or circle, money or circle, full (month), perfection, purity) you decide.

Rin: phosphorous or cold or companion or counter for wheels and flowers or old monetary unit or phosphorous (P)

Jaken: hard hearted, cruel, unkind (an)

Hojo: assistance, support, aid, auxiliary

Eri: neck, collar, lapel, neckband

Ayumi: walking

Yuka: floor

Naraku: hell, hades, eternity, theatre basement

Kagura: ancient Shinto music and dancing

Kanna: plane (for working with wood)

Kikyou: Chinese bellflower or eccentric or pneumothorax, artificial pneumothorax or returning to Tokyo

Kouga: Yellow River in China

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-Ni

Kagome thought of her stupidity from less then a week ago. She quickly shoved articles in her large yellow bag.

"_Inu-Yasha you had already said I could go! You can't change your mind!" yelled Kagome as she tried to maneuver around the arrogant hanyou. _

"_That was before we knew that there was a second jewel! You thought a youkai with shards was bad think of a whole jewel! You are not going home!" fumed the ranging hanyou._

"_It's Ayumi and Yuka's birthdays this week, it's not my fault that they were born with only four days in between and they never have a party together!" Said Kagome as she stopped her more mobile rant and settled for a standstill preparing for the ever favorite 'osuwari'._

_Inu-Yasha glared, surely not aware of what was to come, what always came, "We have to look for the jewel and without much help from either Miroku or Sango!"_

"_It's just a week Inu-Yasha, you can return to the battle scene by yourself," said Kagome in a strange calm, the calm before a storm._

"_No!"_

"_Osuwari!" And with that Kagome step on the hanyou who had just re-met his good friend ground, and jumped into the well._

Kagome walked down to the kitchen with her backpack slung over her right shoulder. Moving quickly to the cupboard, she haphazardly threw the bag on the floor and swung the cupboard open. A short game of food basketball was played. As orange and white Styrofoam cups of Ramen, boxes of energy bars and chocolate bars flew with precision and training into the waiting bag.

She sighed she was going back early, had she ever done that? Had she ever not pushed her limits and Inu-Yasha's patience? This time it wasn't that she was just going back early, oh no Inu-Yasha might not even be in Musashi, and Kagome was determined to not start a fight with Inu-Yasha. She didn't want to hear hateful words that would push her to return to her own time, She never wanted to return home!

Kagome shook her head of the hateful words she had heard but days ago the day before Yuka's birthday, the day she had returned. She had had a few days to stew in the looming sadness and self-pity. Oh no this was not for her, this was for those who wished she were never seen again. Was it worse to know that the people who had to love you, hated you, or was it worse to know that only the people who had to love you, loved you?

Tears welled in Kagome's already red raccoon-ed eyes, as they trailed down her dehydrated salt covered cheeks. Kagome now stood over the black abyss that was the well, ichi... ni... san... shi... go... roku... shichi tears splattered in a salty puddle on the ancient wood of a tree of ages, which? Kagome didn't know.

Kagome pulled out of her pocket a tissue and she wiped her tears away from her cheeks and dabbed her eyes dry as she held back more tears from spilling. She looked at the tear stained tissue in her hand and grew angry, angry with herself, angry that she cried over such a trivial thing as a memory. Kagome threw the light paper tissue with all her might; it lightly fluttered to the ground a meter away. She would run from the pain, not because she was a coward but because they wanted her to. Because Kagome was a nice, caring girl she would leave and never return because it would please others. On that though Kagome jumped into the well and to the welcoming miko light, to return to the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome landed on solid ground in a crouch as she gazed up at the square of light she smiled, a real bright happy smile. She had done what others had wished bring happiness to those souls and her own. Kagome stood up and breathed in the air that was cool and clean that was not poisoned as it was in her own time. Kagome checked the straps on her bag to make sure that they were secure before she grabbed a vine to help levy her out of the well. She half expected a worry hanyou to block out the above light, and help her, believing that she was in some sort of danger. Of course her hopes were unanswered no one loved her, especially the silver haired hanyou, right?

She reached the lip of the well and was greeted by the wonderful sight of the mori no Inu-Yasha and the feeling that she was about to plummet down from the weight of her backpack. Kagome tumbled out of the time slip with grace, brushing off her school uniform and brushing an onyx lock behind her ear Kagome began to walk to the village.

Goshinboku was just as majestic as it always had been, the way the light danced across and through the leaves was magickal. Kagome turned to leave the tree of ages but stopped was she really ready to face Kaede and Shippou, possibly Inu-Yasha and the slim chance of Miroku and Sango? Kagome's gaze fell once more to the tree, the Goshinboku. A vision of Inu-Yasha sitting peacefully in its branches brought a smile to the poor time-misplaced-girl. If sitting in a tree, especially Goshinboku helped Inu-Yasha to think and relax why not her?

Inu-Yasha had just returned from his mission moments before. He had been unsuccessful in finding a whole jewel a small jewel shard had been found by an arrow in the middle of the purified miasma. Accompanied with the obvious unseen shard was beach sand of the east. Inu-Yasha had used his nose to find the path that the single man had come from, luckily it lead to only one seaside village best to start the search there. Inu-Yasha hoped against hope that although shattered as the first jewel it was not spread to all reaches of Japan.

Before Inu-Yasha could do much let alone voice the new problem to Kaede, a tantalizing smell reached his nose, with an overlay of putrid smog, to signify that the person had just recently returned from the city Tokyo. In a few days that scent would be gone. But there was no doubt about it Kagome had returned early, not hours, days!

Inu-Yasha had set off running into his forest towards the tantalizing fresh smell of unnatural flowers. As the silver haired teen approached the girl his ears twitched, she wasn't moving. He took a deep breath blood didn't stain the air, but dried tears did, some three days old.

His nose led him to the Goshinboku upon entering the small clearing that held the sacred tree a large bright yellow bag was seen at the base of the tree. Inu-Yasha circled the tree once and upon not seeing or hearing the girl, or at least not hearing her over his fearing heart's beat. Inu-Yasha once again followed his nose, to the trunk of the tree, and... up?

With the grace of a cat, Inu-Yasha jumped and landed on the edge of the tree branch that Kagome sat. The strange girl of the future was leaning against the trunk of the tree, asleep. Even the light shake of the branch upon Inu-Yasha's landing did not rouse her.

Inu-Yasha smiled, who wouldn't upon seeing a girl peacefully sleeping in the gentle branches of a tree? Her head was in her chest as her kurokami swept in curtains covering her beautiful face. The sun danced and made Kagome's hair shine almost blue. Inu-Yasha moved a clawed finger forward and brushed Kagome's hair from her face.

She was beautiful even with the dark circles of crying and sleep deprivation under her eyes. She was beautiful, and Inu-Yasha knew it. Did he love her? Probably. Did he know that he loved her, in all facts that it was indeed true? Possibly. Would he tell her? Doubtful. Did he even know what love was, a true love for a person as they are and not what they could be? Not at all.

Gingerly Inu-Yasha picked up the sleeping girl it was obvious that all was not right with the teen and it had deprived her from visiting nod. He wished to not wake her and allow her body rest.

The wish must not have been tama worthy, or worthy on any wishing scale for as soon as Inu-Yasha laid foot on ground. A small hand that had once belonged to the sleeping girl in his arms reached up to rub out the yani. With a slight jolt made once Kagome realized she was no longer where she had fallen asleep gray eyes opened to the strangely soft yellow.

After a moment Inu-Yasha place Kagome on her feet and reached to retrieve the yellow bag. Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and spoke in a civilized tone, "Not that I mind, but why are you back early?"

Tears once again threatened to fall as the horrifying experience played once more before Kagome's eyes, as the words assaulted her ears. She choked back the tears, "Oh this year Ayami and Yuka had a birthday party together, so I didn't have to wait a week."

Inu-Yasha saw the moister collect in Kagome's eyes; cold smell the scent spike of fear, as her pupils grew larger and her heart beat quickened, "Your lying. What happened?" Inu-Yasha heard the bite in his voice and prepared his sensitive ears, for Kagome's rebuttal.

"Well, yes, umm... I was no longer wanted in my time. I had nothing to do so I returned here," Kagome uttered.

Inu-Yasha was surprised, but it was the truth, "Ok well lets head back to the village." Kagome nodded, if Inu-Yasha was not shocked before the next event sure did the trick. Kagome firmly grasped his hand in hers and walked towards the village.

"So did you find the jewel?" asked Kagome.

Inu-Yasha reached into his haori and pulled out the mucky red jewel shard and placed it in Kagome's free hand. Upon contact the shard lost its murky sheen and became a bright blood like hue. Kagome's foot falls stopped as she stared into her open palm at the sliver of red.

"What is this?" Kagome said, dropping Inu-Yasha's hand and inspecting the shard with said hand.

"I found it at the battle sight, its part of the Akai no Tama I suppose, part of your soul. I do not know how it was shattered, but the other pieces were taken by one person from the eastern coast," answered Inu-Yasha.

"So what do we do?" asked Kagome looking up at Inu-Yasha like a child who was just told her prized pet fish has just died.

Inu-Yasha sighed, "We hope that the shattered jewel did not spread out like the Shikon no Tama, and go to the seaside village and take back the remainder of the jewel."

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! Yes well Kagome is also not truly OOC I know from experience that this is the affect on a person after such things have happened. If you don't know what has upset Kagome you will later. And she'll return to normal soon. Miroku and Sango will be in this story, and so will Shippou (once Miroku and Sango return) If anyone knows what direction the Demon Exterminators Village or Miroku's Father's grave is please tell me or both will lay south. Thank You!

-Na


	3. San

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I don't know if I confused people last chapter this is a chapter (as well as the last chapter was a real chapter) I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words. If you feel like trying to sue I don't own 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas' by Dr. Suess (you'll see I couldn't help my self)

Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzo: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (::purrs:: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Here are some character names with translations I could find (Not name translations but dictionary ones)!

Inu-Yasha: female dog demon (Inu: dog, Yasha: female demon)

Sango: coral or postpartum, after childbirth

Shippou: the 7 treasures (gold, silver, pearls, agate,...)

Sesshou-Maru: (Sesshou:regent, regency or killing, destruction of life or negotiation, Maru: circle, zero or circle, money or circle, full (month), perfection, purity) you decide.

Rin: phosphorous or cold or companion or counter for wheels and flowers or old monetary unit or phosphorous (P)

Jaken: hard hearted, cruel, unkind (an)

Hojo: assistance, support, aid, auxiliary

Eri: neck, collar, lapel, neckband

Ayumi: walking

Yuka: floor

Naraku: hell, hades, eternity, theatre basement

Kagura: ancient Shinto music and dancing

Kanna: plane (for working with wood)

Kikyou: Chinese bellflower or eccentric or pneumothorax, artificial pneumothorax or returning to Tokyo

Kouga: Yellow River in China

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-San

"Oni!" yelled Shippou as he tagged Kagome and went running off towards the mori no Inu-Yasha. Kagome just laughed and went barreling after him.

"Oi mesuinu! What are you doing?" yelled Inu-Yasha as he flew into the clearing that Kagome and Shippou were currently running around. Kagome caught Shippou and bolted back the way she had come, Shippou chasing her.

Kagome flung herself behind Inu-Yasha her hands gripping his shoulders for life, "It's a game Inu-Yasha, one person is oni and they chase the other person and when they get caught they are oni." Kagome and Shippou were now playing 'ring-around-the-hanyou', both Kagome and Shippou were breathing hard and laughing as the chase continued.

Inu-Yasha growled his displeasure, "Stop this now Wench! We have to go to Shi-saido!"

Shippou groaned in disappointment, Inu-Yasha would stop his game, although Kagome looked like she wasn't finished playing either. Shippou was also frustrated he simply couldn't catch Kagome. Than Shippou got an idea (a wonderful, awful idea), "Tag! Inu-Yasha your oni!" Shippou said while bonking Inu-Yasha in the head and running off.

Inu-Yasha growled and stepped towards Kagome to collect her and bring her to Shi-saido. Not to play some game! Inu-Yasha was not in the mood to play and he never would be to play such a childish game as tag!

Kagome let out a small scream of surprise at the stocking hanyou, believing that he was playing the game. Kagome turned tail and ran laughing the whole way as she ran out of the clearing and back towards the village.

"Stop running, mesuinu!" yelled Inu-Yasha as he took to the sky (ok the tree branches with occasional high leaps putting him high above the ground.) Within seconds the chase was over as a blur of red and white obstructed Kagome's path, taking shape as a rather angry hanyou. Kagome gave out her startled cry and skid to stop mere centimeters before Inu-Yasha. She tried to turn back and run, but Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm.

"Awe, you got me Inu-Yasha," replied Kagome glancing around for Shippou and wondering why Inu-Yasha continued his firm grasp on her wrist.

In truth Inu-Yasha didn't let go because he didn't want her to run again, he didn't want to play a game of inu-n-neko. Inu-Yasha growled, bringing Kagome back to his presence, "I wasn't playing mesuinu, we need to go to Shi-saido!"

The anger grew, it swelled, and begged to be pushed out, but Kagome didn't act she didn't want to have to make Inu-Yasha and angrier, she didn't want him to push her through the well like he had done on few occasions. Kagome just nodded and walked over the ridge that held Musashi. Kagome looked depressed as she fought the inner turmoil, resisting the urge to sit Inu-Yasha to America (A/N: well I couldn't have said China now could I?)

Kagome entered Kaede's hut on fleeting feet as she went to the far side of the room and picked up her yellow backpack that contained the essentials, change of clothes, toiletries, a year supply of ramen (aka a month Inu-style!).

Kaede came in behind Kagome with Shippou poised on her right shoulder, opposite her one good eye. Kaede shuffled about searching for a specific herb when she asked, "Where are ye going Kagome?"

"Inu-Yasha and I are going to Shi-saido, to look for the Akai no Tama," replied Kagome in an off-handed tone.

Kaede simply nodded, "Good luck to ye, in ye search for ye soul."

Shippou looked excited, "Can I come?"!

"I don't know Shippou..." replied Kagome. She didn't mind Shippou coming along on normal circumstances, but something about this trip seemed off, and it should be a quick trip, right? It was just one little village... right?

"Shippou but I need ye help in my garden, could ye spare the time and help and old miko in her work?" asked Kaede as she began to reheat some of the morning stew.

"Alright Kaede! I can use my Kitsune-bi to urn the weeds!" The excited kit said as he hopped off of Kaede's shoulder.

Taking notice to the lunch that Kaede was cooking, Kagome looked at her watch it was a bit past 11:00 and Inu-Yasha would be furious since they were leaving so late.

"Bye!" Kagome said as she bolted out of the hut stopping centimeters in front of the door to search the horizon for Inu-Yasha.

From the roof of the small hut Inu-Yasha jumped to the ground in front of Kagome, he landed in a crouch, Kagome's weaponry in hand. He waited a moment, and still felt no added 'weight' to his back, _Feh! Kagome what are you waiting for? We're not going at a human pace! And I mean what do you weigh? A kilo?_ Thought Inu-Yasha. "Come on Wench, climb on! We haven't got all day!"

There was no response. After a moment Inu-Yasha felt small hands on his shoulder and a slightly lifted right led pressed to his own right. Once Inu-Yasha caught that leg, the left lifted from the ground and he caught that as well. Inu-Yasha stood up with a little bounce, Kagome felt her stomach jerk a bit as Inu-Yasha resituated her on his back and his foot falls became fast and no longer on the ground.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! Rather short I know well this I guess could be a filler chapter, but it is reeking in foreshadowing, just reeking of it! Thank You!

-Na


	4. Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note**: In discussing the blood conduct in this chapter with a friend we concluded that it was safe as PG-13 if you disagree please add it in a review.** I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words, none were added for this chap. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (::purrs:: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-shi

Even now as they ran upon open road, Kagome could smell the alluring scent of the sea, the salt tickled her nose as high above sea birds called out sweetly. Up ahead was a village; Shi-saido the village Inu-Yasha hoped the jewel was in. Upon closing her eyes, Kagome could sense the human auras in each hut and one towards the back glowed red with a rather large chunk of sacred jewel.

Kagome absent-mindedly closed her hand around the Shikon no Tama and than it moved to the small bottle that held the kakera of her own soul and most likely the soul of the battling Naraku.

"Inu-Yasha the jewel is on the far end of that village," said Kagome as she gazed at the now visible ocean. But her gaze was soon disrupted by the sheer speed that Inu-Yasha was throwing into the last stretch.

"All of the jewel?" asked Inu-Yasha as he slowed his pace upon entering the village. Kagome absent mindedly slid to the ground.

Kagome stared straight ahead at the hut that contained the jewel, "I don't know, it is rather large, but I don't think it is large enough."

Inu-Yasha growled, "Well wench, lead the way!"

As if in a trance, Kagome stepped forward to weave herself through the throng of people. There was a strange feeling that rattled her soul; it was like returning home, or finding the other half of your soul. It was singing a sweet lullaby, a lullaby that called to her that entranced her. And so it had. No noise or false footfall could disrupt Kagome now. Inu-Yasha stared disbelievingly as the point was proven; Kagome walked right threw a heap of old discarded fish and rice. But his voice would not reach her ears, so he followed reluctantly and worried through the seaside streets.

Kagome stepped willingly up to and into a hut that was at the far end of the village. As if acknowledging and yet not acknowledging Inu-Yasha she stepped to the side. Inu-Yasha looked dumbfounded, had Kagome ever been as rude as to not knock before entering a strangers hut? Inu-Yasha shook his head and entered the hut as well worried for Kagome's safety.

A short man, about the age of Kaede, dressed in yellow robes turned towards them and smiled, "So it has begun the searchers for the Akai no Tama."

Inu-Yasha growled, "What is wrong with her? And where is the jewel?"

The old man chuckled, "She is just following the jewel, blood is her cure. And the first step in retrieving the jewel."

"What?" asked Inu-Yasha confused.

"To break her trance she must drink your blood, and then you must drink her blood to consummate that both of you have pure intentions towards the jewel and will not separate throughout this entire ordeal," the old man answered, turning away from the intruders of his home.

Inu-Yasha stared disbelievingly at the man, to whom he had barged in unannounced, by following a girl who was hypnotized. Inu-Yasha spared a glance at Kagome and than looked back at the man. The man wasn't lying; it was the truth that Inu-Yasha's blood would snap Kagome out of this trance. Upon normal circumstances Inu-Yasha would be suspicious of hidden side effects. But something compelled him to do as wished, in all senses it was already to late without realizing it; his right claw had slashed his left wrist. Blood slid down his upturned wrist and dripped off the edge, sailing through the air the single drop splattered in a red ripple on the floor.

Now it was as if Inu-Yasha was the one in a trance not allowing another drop of precious life giving blood to fall unless upon the waiting lips of the ebony haired girl before him. Inu-Yasha pressed the slight wrist to Kagome's mouth.

A few drops pooled in Kagome's mouth and the metallic zing ran through her system. It wasn't enough blood to break the trance, but enough for a strange and unexpected reaction.

Inu-Yasha was surprised to still be able to see a blank stare in Kagome's eyes but also to feel her sucking on his open wound drawing in more blood. He almost jumped at the shocking feeling of something almost sensual, coursing through his veins, when Kagome's tongue licked the wound. Kagome's hand reached up and grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm to hold it in place. Her mouth slowly leaving his wrist as her tongue continued to lick the last few stray drops of hanyou blood from his skin. When satisfied that the bleeding had stopped Kagome dropped Inu-Yasha's arm, and stepped back.

Kagome shook her head, curious of how her mouth became coated in hot thick blood tasting liquid. She blinked a couple of times, aware of the feeling of something trickling down the corner of her mouth.

Reaching a hesitant hand up she swiped the feeling away from her mouth. Whatever it was; was warm and liquid. Almost afraid Kagome looked down at her hand more then just a few droplets of scarlet liquid lay on her upturned fingers. Shock and fear coursed through her now. Kagome's head shot up as they met the disembodied look in Inu-Yasha's golden eyes.

"Are you two finished yet?" said the old man pulling Kagome from her reserve. Kagome for the first time since the trance was severed realized she was inside a strange hut.

Pulling her eyes from Inu-Yasha's she gazed upon the old man. Her voice was quiet as she asked, "What's going on?"

"You came in search of the Akai no Tama in a trance, to break that spell you had to drink his blood. So that I know that your intentions for the jewel are pure, he must now drink your blood. Afterwards we will discuss things more," replied the old man.

She turned to look at Inu-Yasha to confirm what was said. Inu-Yasha just nodded and held out his healing left arm. Kagome was amazed, but much as Inu-Yasha she was compelled to do as asked. Kagome offered her own left wrist to him.

Inu-Yasha looked at her the cool façade and still bewilderment that coated her expression in the way her head turned slightly to the left. Inu-Yasha looked at her wrist and hesitated, he looked up at her face but was distracted by the red mark on her exposed left side of her neck. The red mark that was the faint reminder of the tiger demons attempt to remove the Shikon no Tama. The cut he had licked clean.

He stepped forward to the hand that was awaiting him, never removing his eyes from the neck that was presented to him. Inu-Yasha picked up her hand about to bring it to his mouth to drink, when an animalistic urge hit him. He was no vampire (A/N: I apologize to all vamps who read this), neither were he a dog or cat, but maybe since he was a dog demon mixed with some unfrequented feeling of love for the girl. He pulled Kagome into him as he licked the skin right at the curve of her neck, a gentler move than a dog or cat would use during mating to still and excite their mate.

Inu-Yasha sunk his teeth into Kagome's soft skin, once blood pooled around his fangs he removed them and began to suck the blood slowly. Inu-Yasha marveled at its sweet and zingy taste as he began to lap up the blood. Unbeknownst to him his arms slipped around Kagome's waist holding her close to him.

Kagome was shocked at what Inu-Yasha had done, but in a matter of seconds a sensual calming claimed her, as the silver haired boy drank her blood.

He slowly moved his head away licking the wound clean as Kagome had done for him; his breath fell coolly on the hot wound. When Inu-Yasha was satisfied he pulled away slowly. When he saw the way he was holding her and the strange look of contentment mixed with befuddlement upon her face; he pulled away quickly and turned to the old man.

Before either Kagome nor Inu-Yasha could ask the old man spoke, "All right. Some day's ago I happened upon a battlefield and found the Akai no Tama. I recognized it to be of a power like the Shikon no Tama. I had found it shattered, in four pieces it seems as though it formed around a miko's arrow and the energy left in the arrow split the jewel. I collected the pieces and brought them home I tried to purify the jewel but if proved no avail. I placed each kakera in a box that can only be opened after a hero and a miko finish the task given to them. I placed each box in the hand of my three trusted disciples', and they fled to the remaining three corners of the world. The task you must now complete is based upon a world within your minds, created from images and places the miko knows or knows of. What world you must go through is based upon characteristics of the elements in their corresponding direction."

"Ok…" said Kagome a bit confused.

"Feh!" replied Inu-Yasha crossing his arms within his haori sleeves.

A short intake of breath, caused Inu-Yasha to look upon the now shocked and saddened Kagome, "You mean I broke another jewel?"

The old man paid no heed to either miko or hanyou. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Being that you are to the east of the element air who controls your desires: thinking, relating and communicating. After consuming yet another of the east, blood, are you prepared to continue what you have started a test of the east?"

"Is it the only way to get the tama kakera?" asked Kagome, the old man nodded.

"Keh, lets get this over with!" replied Inu-Yasha, with a bit more bite then necessary. No sooner had such words left his mouth did both Kagome and Inu-Yasha slump unconscious to the floor of the hut.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! Rather short I know, well here is your bloody foreshadow from the first chappie! Thank You!

-Na


	5. Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note Ok so basically everyone is OOC but you'll see why, keep in mind this is a test of desires, that manifest in the form of thinking, relating, and communicating. That is being drawn from Kagome's mind! So don't freak on me!

I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words; none were added for this chap. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (::purrs:: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-go

Inu-Yasha sat shacking a bit as his eyes passed from one person to the next. These people made him leave his home! But it didn't matter everyone there judged him and he had no friends. He didn't want to hear what the men had to say but his canine hearing didn't help at all.

"So you're trying to tell me that the night manager approved this move? With out seeing if we had place for a hanyou with Agoraphobic Panic Disorder?" said a well-dressed man behind a desk.

Inu-Yasha's doctor an older man in a lab coat frowned, "He has to be moved."

"So why does he have to move to Musashi Region Institute for the Clinically Insane (MRICI)?" once again question the man behind the desk, "I mean the only place he could be placed would be with Kagome Higurashi who has Schizophrenia. Two Agoraphobics together doesn't bode well."

"Group therapy?" said Inu-Yasha's doctor.

The desk-clad man sighed, "He your patient, Agoraphobic Panic Disorder, strictly forbids it."

"Yes my point exactly force upon him to live in a small group, they could help each other. It could be a break through in psychiatric care, just try it for a week and if it doesn't work Inu-Yasha will move," replied the Doctor.

The MRICI manager sighed, "Do you have his papers?" the doctor handed of the papers which were promptly signed, "Let me call Kagome's nurse." And so he did, it was only minutes later when a tall man, shorter than Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha mentally shuttered short people always made hated tall people. His black hair and violet eyes contradicted Inu-Yasha's white and gold, oh no not a good sign.

After a brief conversation that Inu-Yasha ignored the new comer walked over to Inu-Yasha and knelt before him. Panic surged through Inu-Yasha's veins as he prepared for a punch to his nose. He flinched when the man's hand moved. But it stopped in a gesture to shack hands, the man smiled a pleasant smile, "My name is Miroku, what's yours?"

Inu-Yasha didn't move or speak; he hated his name, Inu-Yasha, female dog demon! He wasn't a female or a demon just a lowly male hanyou. His name was a source of ridicule.

"You know, I heard your name is Inu-Yasha," said Miroku, Inu-Yasha visibly flinched, "I think that is a cool name much better than Miroku. And you're a hanyou how cool is that?" Inu-Yasha said nothing, "You could probably tell me what is in my pocket just by smelling it."

Maybe he was wrong, Miroku seemed nice, but so did many others. Inu-Yasha couldn't help to at least smell the air; this was one activity that he knew he would not fail in. Inu-Yasha could smell Miroku's personal scent and faintly upon his person was something sweet, but Inu-Yasha didn't recognize it. He hung his head in shame.

"Well? You can tell me what you think it is?" replied Miroku.

Inu-Yasha wasn't going to say a word, oh no this Miroku person would laugh at him!

"You know what, I'm sorry the thing in my pocket is foreign I don't believe you have ever seen it, and for that I'm truly sorry my friend. But I still bet you could tell me what kind of thing this chocolate in my pocket is," apologized Miroku as his right hand fiddled with the snack size piece of chocolate in his pocket.

Inu-Yasha's head shot up, hope streaming from his eyes, "Is it sweet?"

"Dude, yes! That is so cool!" congratulated Miroku.

The silver haired hanyou positively beamed, with self-satisfaction. Oh no this Miroku guy was going to be great! A true friend. But upon looking at his dress, he could tell that Miroku was a nurse and therefore not really a friend. Inu-Yasha's spirits fell but at least at his new home he had a nice nurse right?

"Hey Inu-Yasha why don't you come with me? I'll bring you to your room and then you can have some supper," said Miroku standing up straight and offering a hand to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha ignored the hand he didn't like being touched, but he did stand up. Miroku nodded in acknowledgement of the no touching rule. Miroku opened the door for Inu-Yasha who hesitantly stepped out of the door and into a not so quiet hall way but not really crowded either, just enough to tickle Inu-Yasha's phobia.

Miroku came up from behind him and began to walk down the hallway, Inu-Yasha followed close behind wanting to get to his own room, where he could be by himself and be in peace.

Miroku stooped in front of a door and looked at Inu-Yasha, "You get the free bed, and the girl her name is Kagome." With that the door was opened for Inu-Yasha, he gave Miroku a confused look but stepped into the room. Once he was a few paces from the door, it was closed, upon the click of the lock Inu-Yasha turned his gaze from the absent Miroku to the room. It was your typical white walled single window room. There was a second door that went to the bathroom presumably. Lastly sat two nightstands and two beds. Upon the right bed sat a glaring girl. She had rather messy black hair that could use a good brushing and the anger in her gray eyes called to Inu-Yasha.

But for a person such as Inu-Yasha the glare didn't make him feel welcome or loved. The girl snarled but said not a word as she began to pace the room, her hands moving in extravagant patterns. Inu-Yasha quietly sat on his bed.

This girl she was clearly different from other people. She was clearly aggravated with him, but she had said nothing mean to him. For some strange reason he wanted to calm this girl, but alas he could not, he knew not if she hated him or not so he just sat and watched her nervous pace.

Kagome occasionally glanced at her new roommate, roommate! If she remembered correctly. Oh, who was she kidding the doctors probably took her off of solitary confinement months ago, and she just forgot. She was rather angry with the doctors and Miroku she didn't want a roommate. But at each glance he seemed not that bad, quiet like she was, and he had these kawaii koinu ears, and they flicked and moved! Oh how she wished she could touch them, she knew she was a rather compulsive person, as well as fidgety. What better for her hands to busy themselves with then soft ears that reacted to her touch? Kagome began to feel tired a couple minutes of pacing could do that to her.

Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome's pacing and fidgeting stopped immediately, and seconds later she was lying on her bed. He listened intently as in a matter of moments her breathing slowed to that of a sleeper. He sighed now there was nothing to do, nothing to watch.

A click as the door unlock made Inu-Yasha's head shoot up in walked a blond girl dressed in pink, Inu-Yasha looked passed her to see a cart full of soup bowls and medication. She walked in; on Inu-Yasha's nightstand she placed a tray with soup, water, jello, and a paper cup with his single white pill. On Kagome's she placed a paper cup of water and a paper plate with a tuna fish sandwich. Seeing that Kagome was asleep she didn't leave medication, assuming she had some.

The nurse turned to Inu-Yasha and picked up his med cup holding it out to him, "Can you take this for me?" Inu-Yasha sneered not even a please! She was mocking him! Mocking or not Inu-Yasha complied, although his eyes never left the blond, not even as he retrieved his water and swallowed the pill. The nurse smiled and exited the room swiftly. Inu-Yasha felt his muscles relax as soon as he heard the mechanic click of the lock.

Pausing a second to contemplate why Kagome was retrieving special food treatment, he sniffed the air. Upon doing so he decided that it didn't matter the soup smelled great! Within seconds he had inhaled his soup not even bothering to use a spoon.

Once finished his meal he was back to the entertainment of watching the sleeping roommate. He pondered should he wake her so she may eat? He decided it was best before someone came to take the food away, and she ate nothing.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Inu-Yasha said barely above a whisper, "Pssst… Wake up," she didn't stir. What was her name? Oh yeah Miroku had said Kagome, "Kagome wake up…" Kagome still didn't wake, Inu-Yasha tried louder this time, "Kagome! Wake up!" She didn't budge. After a hesitant moment Inu-Yasha stood, he walked the short distance between their beds and stared at the girl as she slept. It surprised Inu-Yasha that she smelled good despite he was sure that she had not bathed in quite some time. With hesitant hands he reached towards Kagome, oh how he hated to be touched!

Centimeters from her shoulder, Kagome sensed his presence, rolled over and opened her eyes. Inu-Yasha jumped back fearful for the close proximity and her apathy shinning eyes. Seconds later Inu-Yasha was on his bed, "Your supper is here."

Kagome seemed to not acknowledge him, but her gaze dropped to his meal. Immediately her lost energy was found as she was out of her bed and next to Inu-Yasha eyeing his plastic soupspoon.

Inu-Yasha backed himself against the wall and watched Kagome carefully.

"Are you done with your spoon? Can I have it?" asked Kagome, looking at Inu-Yasha with hopeful eyes.

"What do you want it for?" asked Inu-Yasha, surly this girl was insane, oh wait!

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she pulled down her sleeves covering the many scars of self inflicted wounds, "Jus' 'cause."

Inu-Yasha's keen senses picked up the semi-lie, the fidgeting and the scars. He didn't know this girl but he wasn't about to allow her to kill herself. Besides the stench of blood would take forever to remove and he was a bit of a hemaphobic, I mean seeing your parents murdered in cold blood, who wouldn't be? "Umm… I don't think so."

Kagome's face fell; she muttered a barely audible, "All right than," Inu-Yasha's ears flicked to catch her words. At the movement Kagome's head snapped up with a gasp, to look at Inu-Yasha's ears, a hesitant hand reached forward, "Can I touch them, than?"

Fear flashed through Inu-Yasha's eyes, he hated being touched! He pressed himself closer to the wall trying to escape her hands. "No please don't" stuttered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome frowned, "So you're an Aphephobic? You know to get over that fear you need to be touched? So how about I help you, and you help me with my compulsive behavior?"

"Shouldn't you than not do anything compulsive, to end it?" Inu-Yasha said with a gulp. A shock ran through his system as he felt warm fingers on his ears. Inu-Yasha tried to turn his head but it was to no avail, Kagome simply got on the bed with Inu-Yasha and attached both ears.

After a few minutes, Inu-Yasha had to admit that his ears being touched and rubbed by the gentle fingers of Kagome wasn't too bad. Although he wished she was on the other side of the room. Inu-Yasha gulped social skills were obviously never his strong point, he was about to speak, when Kagome interrupted him, "Are these ears real? I mean am I just seeing them, the doctors say I do that, I think I'm like Sck-i-so-fren-ic."

Inu-Yasha hesitated, maybe it was best she not know that he was hanyou, but no he would tell her I mean what could be so bad at least he didn't hallucinate right? "I'm an Inu-hanyoukai… I have social phobia. Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh no I don't eat much. That is so cool being a half-demon and all; I wish I were a half-demon! I mean the ears are so kawaii, Koinu!" Kagome said excitedly (A/N: Oo… An excited Schizophrenic!)

Inu-Yasha mumbled, "My name is Inu-Yasha." After that, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were content in the silence, every passing second, Inu-Yasha grew more relaxed, he didn't even hear the click of the lock as Miroku entered the room.

"Social today I see," said Miroku with a smile, "That is great!"

Kagome just looked at him and returned to her own bed, she lay down once again feeling a bit tired, she had said more than two words that day, she must have broken a record. But really she was Agoraphobic and three people in that small room was too crowded. Which was basically what Inu-Yasha believed, and therefore both turned to their reserves.

"Now Kagome don't fall asleep I must tell you of your new therapy," said Miroku, he watched Kagome roll to face him, "Ok, I would like you two to interact with each other each day. Kagome tell Inu-Yasha when he does something good, and physical contact is good as well."

Miroku watched as Kagome repeated his words over and over and over trying to commit them to memory, but she had so few tasks for the basic reason that she had a bad memory.

Miroku turned to Inu-Yasha his ears flat on his head, about what Miroku had said. Miroku sighed, "And Inu-Yasha make sure she talks, doesn't hurt herself, eats, and takes care of her personal hygiene. Can you do that for me?" Inu-Yasha nodded.

"What does Koinu have to do?" asked Kagome.

"It's Inu-Yasha," replied Inu-Yasha in a rather loud tone.

Miroku had to stifle a laugh, "All right you two, light's out in fifteen minutes. Kagome brush your teeth!" Miroku left abruptly and both Kagome and Inu-Yasha went to use the facilities. Surprisingly Kagome did indeed brush her teeth, her hair though that was a different story.

No longer than ten minutes after both Inu-Yasha and Kagome were in their beds, did the lights turn out.

Inu-Yasha sighed for a first day it was not that bad, a bit stressful but not bad. He had decided that it would be best to not think of it, any of it. So he concentrated on the, should be slowly breathe of Nod upon Kagome. She wasn't sleeping.

Kagome was indeed an Insomniac one of the perks of being Schizophrenic. Although, she was also always tired, especially after she did any activity (pacing, etc.). But it just seemed when someone said sleep she couldn't. She wasn't rebellious oh no, she always tried to sleep; just sleep never came.

Inu-Yasha rolled over a few times, it was obvious that Kagome wasn't going to be asleep anytime soon, but that didn't mean he couldn't sleep right? After settling on a sitting position with his back against the wall he fell into a light sleep.

Kagome sat bolt upright not long after Inu-Yasha had begun his visit of Nod. She looked clearly into the nothingness before her and saw her mother, "Mommy?"

"_I hate you Kagome! I hate you! Your father is dead because of you!" replied Kagome's mother._

"Because of me…" whimpered Kagome.

_Kagome's mother stomped angrily forward and slapped Kagome. _Kagome acknowledged the sting she didn't feel._ She growled, "Of course it was your fault! Why did he have to die? Why couldn't you have died instead?"_

"You want me to die, Mommy?"

"_Yes, kill yourself and never return, I hate you!"_

Kagome looked around the room there was nothing that could draw blood, no excess string or rafters for hanging. Than her gaze fell to the spoon, Inu-Yasha's spoon waiting for the morning pick up. With enough force it could draw blood.

She slid silently out of bed, (not hanyou silent) and padded silently towards Inu-Yasha. Her hand slowly rose to retrieve the spoon the mantra of her mothers, _"I hate you! Die!" _played mercilessly in her ears.

In the security office, two men sat, "Look! She is going to try and kill herself! We got to hurry!"

"No wait! Watch!" said the second man. The first man skeptically sat back down and watched the monitor on Kagome and Inu-Yasha's room.

Kagome jumped when a hand grabbed her outstretched hand, she heard a low growl and in a matter of seconds was pulled against Inu-Yasha her arms crossed over her chest bound with Inu-Yasha's own.

"Oh Koinu, it's you, what do you want? I thought you were asleep," said Kagome as she struggled against Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha too struggled to keep his reserve while touching another person.

"The name is Inu-Yasha and I could ask you the same!" Inu-Yasha yelled, which surprised him, has he ever yelled?

Kagome began to cry, Inu-Yasha could smell the salty tears and feel them as they dripped and slid down his own skin. Kagome stuttered, "My mommy told me I killed Daddy and I should die!"

"When? When did she tell you?" asked Inu-Yasha not enjoying the tears.

Kagome whimpered at Inu-Yasha's harsh tone, "Right now I hear her!"

Inu-Yasha's tone softened to a whisper, "I don't hear anyone and I have super koinu hearing."

"But I do!"

"Well don't listen to her, you didn't kill your father, and you don't deserve to die."

"Yes I did, he was going to the store for me! And never came back!"

Inu-Yasha began to rock Kagome partially as comfort partially as he couldn't stop himself from shaking, "You didn't kill him. My parents were murdered, because the bad man hated me and my ears, but I didn't kill my mommy and daddy."

Kagome gasped and tried to turn and look at Inu-Yasha, he slowly loosened his grip and allowed her to turn in his lap, "Your ears? I love your ears!"

"Really?" said Inu-Yasha disbelievingly.

"Yeah I wish I had ears like yours Koinu," said Kagome as she reached up to her snarled mess of hair.

Inu-Yasha saw the snarls, and looked at Kagome with a small smile, "Do you have a hair brush?"

"No, why?" asked Kagome confused.

"Here why don't you go to sleep while I brush your hair with my claws," said Inu-Yasha as he turned Kagome's back to him and began to carefully untangle her onyx hair.

It wasn't long till Kagome actually fell asleep, a deep sleep the first since she was a baby. Like that they stayed, when the knots were out of her now smooth hair Inu-Yasha too fell into Nod.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! Basically I'll be using a bunch of AU to manifest these tests. I hope you like it! And I know a non-perverted Miroku; the world will end! Thank You!

-Na


	6. Roku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: As normally I usually don't do this but **ShiroInu** as of translated via Free dict, Yasha does indeed translate (with the non-exact feature and the maximum of 50 results applied) to female demon. I will say though perhaps there is a dialect barrier between yes, who knows? I do appreciate your concern though and I thank you, there is not a question of qualms.

Ok so basically everyone is OOC but you know that, keep in mind this is a test of desires, that manifest in the form of thinking, relating, and communicating. That is being drawn from Kagome's mind! So don't freak on me!

I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words; Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (::purrs:: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-roku

It had been a week, little did either Inu-Yasha or Kagome know that their trial period was up, and was proved fruitful, and new elements would be added.

Miroku smirked as he entered the room; carrying a tray with three bowls of Ramen, that's right three, Kagome was being aloud utensils. But that is not why he smirked on Kagome's bed against the wall sat the miko and on her lap was the head of the hanyou (A/N: still attached to the body, people I know someone out there thought I decapitated him, sorry.) Inu-Yasha looked to be asleep as Kagome gently stroked his ears, which didn't even twitch to the sound of the door unlocking and locking again or Miroku's footsteps. But his nose did pick up the sweet scent of Ramen.

One golden eye opened and than the other it seemed to pull Kagome out of her own thought, as her hand stopped and Inu-Yasha sat up, not moving from Kagome's side, they both turned to look at Miroku who by this time was laughing.

Inu-Yasha growled and his ears drooped, Miroku was laughing at him! Laughing! Oh the pain he felt, until he felt warm hands scratch his ears pushing them back up to their pert and aware stance. As per both their natures Kagome whispered word that no one but Inu-Yasha could ever discern, "Don't mind, Miroku he's an asshole. All that really matters is I'm your friend an would never laugh at you." Those words soothed his soul; a smile not induced by anti-depressants graced his lips.

Miroku placed the tray down on Inu-Yasha's nightstand and sat on Inu-Yasha's bed, although it was more like Inu-Yasha and Kagome's bed, Thanks to video cameras Miroku knew that the two never did anything inappropriate. But the nightly sharing of close space had helped rid Kagome of her hallucinations and her insomnia. Which was enough to as of that day remove her from the sedative and cut the grams of her hallucination meds in half. Inu-Yasha on the other hand was cured of his Aphephobia, or at least wasn't afraid of Kagome's touch. His Agoraphobia as well as Kagome's was dwindling, and both were speaking a lot more than before. It was only at times when he was starred at or laughed at did his social disorder kick in. Starting that day his meds were cut in half.

"Well I brought you guys lunch I thought we could all eat together," said Miroku.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha both turned to look at the Ramen. Kagome was visibly counting the bowls and than the inhabitants of the room, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but she still wasn't sure of herself. She looked quickly at Miroku and blushed ever so slightly in embarrassment, what was she going to say? Miroku am I crazy or do I get to eat with utensils after eight years? No, no she wouldn't do that. Scooting closer to Inu-Yasha Kagome got centimeters from his ear and nervously whispered, "Koinu-Youkai, am I crazy or do I get to eat with utensils after eight years?"

Inu-Yasha inwardly groaned; he saw her nervousness over her question so this one time he wouldn't correct his name, just this once. She really had been getting better now instead of being a puppy he was a puppy demon. A low growl admitted itself from Inu-Yasha's chest seemingly on it's own accord, the same growl he had each time she said his name wrong, he was surprised to see that she even remembered Miroku's name!

Besides the growl Inu-Yasha didn't answer her, he just reached over picking up two bowls of Ramen with plastic utensils (like they would ever trust her with metal, or wood.) Kagome's hands felt strange to feel the warm Styrofoam cup being pressed into them.

Inu-Yasha raised his own cup of Ramen and then 'clanked' it against Kagome's, she looked at him confusion set deep within her eyes. Inu-Yasha smiled again, "To hashi!"

Kagome grinned ear-to-ear, picking up the hashi and hitting them against Inu-Yasha's own raised utensils, "To hashi!" Kagome then began to try and use her hashi, but to no avail it had been simply to long and the noodles refused to stay put!

Miroku chuckled, first they toast to chopsticks and than Kagome's determined face. On some strange reflex Inu-Yasha's head snap around to look at Miroku, ok well glared would be more like it as he growled his warning. For once Inu-Yasha realized someone wasn't laughing at him but at his sweet smelling friend, and Inu-Yasha didn't like the thought, not one bit. Miroku's eyes grew in surprise, but he said nothing excepting the warning, as was it was the first sign of hostility from Inu-Yasha, but was also indeed called for Miroku knew with Inu-Yasha, laughing was not a good thing to do.

Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome and adjusted the hashi in Kagome's hand gently. Covering her hand with his own, he dipped the sticks in the Ramen and squeezed her hand catching a few noodles, after lifting their hands Inu-Yasha let go, as Kagome brought the noodles the rest of the way to her mouth.

Kagome's face lit up it had been eight years since she had other than a sandwich that was less that 2900 sandwiches, since she ate no more than a meal a day. She quickly dipped her sticks back down trying to catch the noodles on her own. After a few bites Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha who had inhaled his Ramen and Miroku who was almost done. Kagome's gaze drifted back to Inu-Yasha, "Arigatou Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha starred at Kagome in shock and he was soon pulled from her gaze as a clack of plastic hashi hitting floor. Miroku was shocked, "What did you call him?"

Kagome looked confused, "Arigatou?"

"No why did you call him Inu-Yasha?" replied Miroku not removing his gaze from Kagome as he grouped for the fallen utensils.

"Because it is his name…" replied Kagome in a voice Miroku never heard come from the girl's lips, a voice that was human, sane, that voice had a 'Miroku-your-an-idiot' tone.

Miroku was shocked as he muttered to himself, "And it took her three years to remember my name?"!

Inu-Yasha smirked at Miroku's ever-agape mouth, "Miroku it's the ears, girls love 'em, could never forget them or the name that goes with them." If Kagome shocked Miroku, Inu-Yasha could have caused a heart attack! Those arrogant words came from the self-conscious hanyou?

"Oh, do you mean Koinu Mimi?" giggled Kagome, Inu-Yasha growled. Oh yeah Miroku was dreaming or maybe he was crazy?

"Well guess what you two! The not-so-solitary confinement has been lifted, and I though perhaps we could go to the recreation area and we can play Ping-pong, I taught you, Kagome, once at night remember?" said Miroku as he stood and walked toward the door, with a fleeting look to the other Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood slowly and followed Miroku out of the door.

As the door closed behind them Kagome asked, "Ping-pong?"

Upon existing the room a bit of fear ebbed into the hearts of both Kagome and Inu-Yasha, the few stragglers in the halls the silent still that actually wasn't still and was broken occasionally by muttering and whimpers. Kagome tried to hide behind Inu-Yasha by clinging to his arm, as Inu-Yasha hugged the wall, so no light could be seen between Inu-Yasha and the wall.

By the time the three entered the recreation room Kagome and Inu-Yasha were shaking, as Kagome's grip tightened on Inu-Yasha, there was so many people! Miroku looked at his charges; perhaps Ping-pong wasn't the best idea. Miroku looked around, there was Twister (A/N: My fav game! Can you guess what they'll play?), Shoots and Ladders, Checkers, Trouble, and Monopoly. Miroku frowned he wanted them to be slightly active, so Twister?

Miroku picked up Twister, and brought it over to a far corner with few people. Miroku placed the box on the floor and opened it, to only receive confused looks from both hanyou and miko. Miroku took his time removing and unfolding the plastic mat.

When he was finished, he turned to his charges Inu-Yasha held Kagome in his arms as he leaned against the wall, Kagome was shacking and Inu-Yasha was starring questionably at the other patients. Miroku sighed if today didn't work he would leave them in their rooms, "Ok you two Twister is simple. Stand up, Inu-Yasha you stand on this end with a foot on yellow and the other blue, Kagome you do the same on the other side. Now I'm going to spin this and tell you which color your hands and feet must go on. For example: Left hand green..."

Of course after the slight reluctance to separate, Kagome and Inu-Yasha complied with Miroku's wishes. Which included the 'left hand green' command, Kagome had hesitated and mirroring Inu-Yasha placed her right hand over Inu-Yasha's left hand that resided on the nearest green circle to Inu-Yasha.

"No Kagome your other left. Now the name of the game is," Miroku said.

"Twister?" replied Kagome, as she switched her hands.

Miroku continued, wavering all shared circle rules. He spun the spinner, "Yes, well you don't want to fall down or you loose, only your feet and hands may touch the mat. Ok so now its right foot red."

The two Twister players complied and as the afternoon went on both MRICI patients loosened up and even asked if they could come back the next day, which was granted, this twisted group therapy had need to continue after all.

Over the course of the next two weeks it seemed that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were healing each other's souls. All their phobias were even tested, Inu-Yasha being cleared of his Hemaphobia with the small exception of the 'Kagome's Monopoly, Chance Card Paper Cut Fiasco (KMCCPCF)' the minuscule amount of blood on Kagome's finger caused from a paper cut as she retrieved her appointed chance card, set Inu-Yasha off. Jostling the Monopoly game sending pieces to the floor and than he ran to the nearest corner covering nose, ears and eyes, refusing to move till Kagome had a band-aid on. The KMCCPCF shocked doctors since Inu-Yasha had personally watched another patient accidentally hit his head on the table while retrieving a Ping-pong ball, and received a nasty cut (needless to say all table edges are now padded while before it was simply the corners) the cut had not phased Inu-Yasha one flinch. For the past few days neither Inu-Yasha nor Kagome had been taking medicine. Many thought that it was a rush but the two's progress was rather remarkable, and it is not wise to treat someone for something they didn't or no longer have.

As the time went on Kagome learned to sleep alone, and her lack of energy and voice disappeared. Even her compulsiveness (with the exception of Inu-Yasha's ears) was gone. And her memory was something to rival.

Finally came the final test of Agoraphobia, the fear of open spaces and being away from ones home. Accompanied by Miroku and a few stray orderlies. Inu-Yasha and Kagome dressed in street clothes to take a walk in the park and eat Ramen at the mall.

Kagome had latched herself onto Inu-Yasha, but it was all in good fun, it was a simple elbow linking. For perhaps the first time in their lives they acted normal, and well… sane. Especially if you count Miroku and Kagome rigging the water fountain to spray Inu-Yasha and Inu-Yasha retaliating in an attack, a tickle attack.

_Some doctors argued that Schizophrenia and Agoraphobic Panic Disorder could not be cured, as so. But the doctors and family member who counted disagreed. Much as in the film Benny and June, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were released to family with plans of sharing an apartment together. _

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! Basically I'll be using a bunch of AU to manifest these tests. I hope you like it! Thank You!

-Na


	7. Shichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This chapter is sort of dedicated to user **Silent Sky** and the anonymous reviewer **kelsey( ) **(did you get an account?). They will know why I say this (**kelsey( )** if you don't get it, I'm 99.9999998 percent sure you'll love this chapter. And if not I technically don't have to explain my self :P)

I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words; none were added for this chap. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (::purrs:: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Chap 7 

Koneko: Kitten

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-shichi

Images of hanging off of Inu-Yasha's arm as they left MRICI for the final time. Following her happy mother and a grumbling Sesshou-Maru faded in to the darkness before your body gave into consciousness.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to be accosted by a faint light, beside her shoot up Inu-Yasha, golden eye shot wide, "What the fuck was that?"!

She couldn't think of a rational explanation, 'Oh no biggie Inu-Yasha we just spent like a month in an insane asylum and now we have memories of being there for a good portion of our lives.' Somehow she knew that would not suffice.

"I know not, what you have seen but the vision and memories that you were shown were to manifest that of the East and Air. Desires you were placed in a situation where you two had to think, relate, and communicate. Now that you have proven yourselves this belongs to you," said the old man from before, still dressed in yellow, in his outstretched hand was a small woven box the size of an engagement ring box, of today. Kagome was brought back from her initial shock of two sets of memories that played over the same time, when she sensed the Shikon no Tama kakera resided within the box.

Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome than realized that during their sleep they had been moved onto sleeping mats. Kagome hesitated, but a second, and extended her hand to grasp the box that held the jewel, "Thank you," Kagome said in a quiet far off voice.

"You have earned it. Now the jewel belongs to you, the box is enchanted and until unoccupied can only be opened by either of you, and it must, stay within a couple of meters from you," replied the old man. Kagome could only nod, dumbly.

"Where were we Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha in a quiet soft, confused tone that was unlike the normal Inu-Yasha but simply familiar to her in the previous few weeks. Now there was a question, were they really out of it for a few weeks?

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to say, what was she to say, "Where do you think you were, Inu-Yasha"?

"I was insane and so were you, and we lived in a home for insane people… I guess I know what that all means," replied a confused hanyou. Kagome nodded, her head snapped up at Inu-Yasha's gasp, as she looked into worried eyes, "Kagome were you ever in that place for real?"

"No, no I wasn't. You know I've only heard about such places, Koinu," replied Kagome with a smile.

Koinu? Inu-Yasha growled the same as in his dream. That single word allowed him to shake the dream haze from his mind. He looked at Kagome who seemed oblivious, "My name is Inu-Yasha, Mesuinu!"

There was Kagome's wake up call, "And my name is Kagome, how many times must we go over this?"!

Before an Osuwari could be uttered, the old man spoke up, "I suggest you leave soon in search of the other shards before others pass the tests and gain pieces to the jewel. Each piece lies in such a box and the spell cannot be broken but will be altered upon the death of its previous owners. I wish you both well in your journey and I promise not to tell of the hanyoukai's night of weakness the new moon,' said the yellow clad man as he led Inu-Yasha and Kagome to the door of his hut.

"The new moons in a week! What are you talkin' 'bout old man?" growled Inu-Yasha.

The man nodded in understanding, "Oh, yes well you have indeed been under my spell for three weeks now."

"How long does the spell last?" asked Kagome suddenly not so ready to leave, although she did pick up her yellow bag and slung it on her back, with her bow and arrows.

"Until you break it. Theoretically you could remain forever in the dream world, if you do not break the spell," answered the solemn man.

Inu-Yasha was enraged, "What? Oh never mind I don't want to know! Kagome we're leaving now"! Inu-Yasha snatched Kagome's hand and hoisted her onto his back leaving no argument.

Upon exiting the hut into the fresh early morning air, Kagome turned at the ever-calm monk, "Thank you!"

The man waved at the two, smiling at what was in store for them especially if they bickered like that! He looked out at his world as the villagers began to enter the fields to work, and the strange strangers bounded out of the village.

Kagome was marveling in how they had not been bothered on the whole way to the village, and that for a whole morning as well nothing had happened! Sadly that was going to be the only peaceful part of the whole quest. In a matter of fact, it was going to be long until Kagome's estranged life took a whole new twist. But currently she was blissfully unaware.

She was just about ready to ask Inu-Yasha if they could stop for a mid-day meal, when the silver haired boy who was running down the road skidded to a stop, growling. Ahead of them stood a man, just a normal man dressed in fine robes like Naraku. On his face shone a playful smirk.

Inu-Yasha was having a hard time deciphering this man's scent. If he had to guess he would have to say he was a man who bathed in 'the essence of demon', but Inu-Yasha couldn't even put his finger on what kind of demon!

The 'man' smiled as Inu-Yasha slid Kagome off his back. The man laughed, "I see hanyou, I see that you are very fun loving."

Kagome grumbled, "I wish."

The 'man' laughed again, "I understand miko, I understand you are cold hearted. But in the far past before this body you were not."

Ok, well this guy was crazy, and you would think that Inu-Yasha might sympathize with him, but no. The lack of nasal details was annoying Inu-Yasha, and without thinking he snapped as he drew Tetsusaiga, "What are you?"!

"Oni?" the 'man' asked innocently as if he were a child wishing to play a game.

"I don't have time for games, bastard!" Inu-Yasha growled.

Kagome placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, he didn't turn but his right ear turned towards her, "Inu-Yasha Oni could also mean he is a ogre or a demon, not just that he is 'it' in a game of tag."

The 'man' just laughed, "I see the hanyou is less inclined to attack and has his emotions in check."

"Oh, yeah? Ya think?" replied Inu-Yasha with a smirk. He charged at the 'man' perfectly executing each swing of his fang, and each was a deathblow. But as if it were a game the 'man' jumped and dodged, probably stepping once or twice on every centimeter in the area and than some!

Inu-Yasha was frustrated beyond compare; he smirked as the 'man' was pushed up against rather large rocks on the side of the road. Inu-Yasha swung Tetsusaiga in a wide arch downwards. Everything went in slow motion, or so it seem, which it was (special effect of the 'man'). The 'man' jumped straight into the air and was out of sight. When Inu-Yasha's fang-katana was about parallel to the ground (obviously the blade was angled), Inu-Yasha felt unwanted weight on the tip of his katana as it even out. And there stood the 'man', on Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha growled, and then he was gone! Inu-Yasha scented the air to see in which direction he had gone. But the air had removed any usefulness out of the more recent scent, (air, Tetsusaiga, air) and that whole patch of road reeked of the 'man' as if his scent was never fading.

Kagome was about to tell Inu-Yasha that the 'man' was directly behind him, but the 'man' was quicker.

Inu-Yasha felt the tap on his shoulder; it gave him a shock like a static shock, and thought it was Kagome about to yell at him. He would have known better if he realized that yes Kagome's scent came from behind him but she was too far away. Inu-Yasha glanced behind him and the 'man' smiled a mischievous smile as he chuckled to himself, "Oni."

With that he was gone. Kagome came running up to Inu-Yasha, though it wasn't too far, "Inu-Yasha are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"Feh! There isn't a scratch!" replied an over confident Inu-Yasha and than he grumbled, "and does he have any? No!"

Kagome ignored him and smiled. During the battle, Kagome lost her appetite, she figured it was the way this patch of the road before the forest, smelled and figured Inu-Yasha had it worse than her. Kagome's smile brightened, "Come on lets get going."

She began to walk heading south the direction they were going in to begin with. Inu-Yasha just watched her retreating back for a second, before he snapped out of whatever daze he was in, "Hey, Wench! Hold up and get on my back… it's faster!"

"Well as I see it now Inu-Yasha I'm moving faster than you, besides it is beautiful and sunny I would like to enjoy it for a little while," said Kagome waving Inu-Yasha's statement off without turning towards him or stopping her footfalls.

Inu-Yasha sighed, oh he was in no mood to fight with her, maybe enjoying the day wasn't a bad idea, and he could have a little fun. In no time at all Inu-Yasha caught up with Kagome and they walked side by side in silence.

It wasn't long until Inu-Yasha was becoming antsy. He placed a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder, calling the band of two to a halt. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha expectantly, he gave her a mischievous smirk and his eyes sparkled. Kagome was taken aback and his smirk grew to a smile at her reaction.

Kagome's breathing hitched, and her eyes grew wide in shock and anticipation as Inu-Yasha leaned into her, bringing his lips millimeters from her ear. His slow deliberate breathing sent shivers down Kagome's spine. What was he going to say? What was her going to do? Was he going to kiss her? Millions of questions filled her mind and the answers never came, the seconds passed to minutes as patience grew thin, but neither moved.

Inu-Yasha could sense the thoughts that had run through Kagome's head as he held his position for a minute. After she grew impatient and annoyed, Inu-Yasha cut her off by placing a clawed hand on her hip. Running his thumb in circles Inu-Yasha caressed her skin through the barrier of her shirt.

Kagome gasped, she was shocked, confused, by not complaining! Than words reached her through the clouds that were currently, her mind, "Oni!"

In a matter of milliseconds Inu-Yasha took one long leap backwards almost running into a tree of the forest they were currently engulfed in. Kagome starred at Inu-Yasha in disbelief.

Inu-Yasha let his ears droop in a mock hurt, "Koneko don't want to play?"

Kagome starred.

Inu-Yasha seeing his innocent koinu act wasn't working, he smirked and walked calmly toward Kagome, "Oh I see, you really are just a little koneko that can't even catch a little ol' koinu like me." Inu-Yasha turned his back on Kagome once he felt her anger rising, although subtle.

Kagome starred, still.

Before Inu-Yasha turned the bend in the forest path he threw over his shoulder, "Well I guess I'm slightly glad your not chasing me I mean my feet are hurting me I doubt I could run fast at all. I mean look at that snail, it's beating me! Well I guess I'm doing better than you, at this rate the snail will go around the world before you move a millimeter!"

Kagome blinked.

"You do realize your oni right Kagome? That is where you run after the other person and tag them so they are oni. Gosh are you that stupid? You can't even move to catch me!" added Inu-Yasha now that he had turned the bend.

"Inu-Yasha! Get back here!" yelled Kagome as she broke off into a sprint, Inu-Yasha ran, "Oh no you don't! Osuwari!"

Birds flew from their quiet tree top nests as the ground shook. Inu-Yasha groaned at the sheer force, but smirked at the thought that he now had a playmate.

Kagome came running up to the Hanyou and placed a foot on his back, "Ha! I beat you and that snail," Kagome giggled, "oh, and your oni Inu-Yasha." Kagome stuck her tongue at the ground hugging silver haired boy.

She walked a little ways down the path and turned to stick her tongue out at the golden eyed, dog-eared man on the ground, "See I told you so!"

"You better put that tongue away before I put it to good use!" laughed Inu-Yasha as he felt the weight lift from him.

Kagome starred, at what his statement could possible imply.

Inu-Yasha calmly stood.

Kagome still starred.

Inu-Yasha brushed off his robes, and gave her a warning glance as he prepared to pounce.

Kagome let out a screech, turn and ran she hadn't gotten a meter when her face met the earth and the implied weight of the hanyou sitting cross-legged on her back, made her munch dirt. This is what Inu-Yasha had meant! Kagome growled to herself.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" chuckled Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah," replied a perturbed miko.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Your oni!" within milliseconds Inu-Yasha was off her back and 'hanyou jogging' away. Kagome scrambled to her feet chasing after him. Kagome didn't even think about the hanyou who sat on her backpack, which was on her back, that probably now contained crushed Ramen. She didn't care; she just needed to catch Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You! I hope you people do realize although I don't own a Japanese School Girl, a Hanyou, and all of their friends and enemies, I do own this idea along with the unnamed old monk guy in yellow, and the 'man', So I request creation credit, thank you. Oh if you don't understand Inu-Yasha's OOCness ::cough:: spell ::cough:: static shock feeling ::cough::.

-Na


	8. Hachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (:purrs: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Chap 7 

Koneko: Kitten

Chap 8

Gomenasai onegai: Please Forgive me

Ano: Umm….

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-hachi

Kagome grumbled as she pulled out the rather crushed Ramen from her backpack. Inu-Yasha stood behind her laughing, laughing at her dirt covered face, the leaves in her hair, even the crushed Ramen! In frustration Kagome threw the now useless Ramen on the ground, she was three seconds from forcing Inu-Yasha to the ground repeatedly.

The laughing abruptly stopped, as Inu-Yasha realized that he was going to be munching dirt, if he didn't make amends, that second. Kagome hurriedly threw her hair brush on the ground followed by the wrapper to a wet-nap that she used to clean off her face. She took a deep therapeutic breath and relaxed a little bit, even if Inu-Yasha did laugh at her she did have fun earlier. Who ever knew Inu-Yasha had it in him?

Kagome gasped at the feeling of her hair brush being pulled gently through her snarled hair. She gasped and turned her head only to yelp in pain from having her haired pulled and having Inu-Yasha turn her head to face forward as he continued to brush her hair with care.

"Inu-Yasha what are you doing?" asked a shocked Kagome.

Inu-Yasha frowned, "Gomenasai onegai."

"For what?" asked the now confused Kagome.

"Well it's just I laughed at you because of the leaves and dirt in your hair and on your face. Even after you were kind enough to play tag with me," replied the solemn Inu-Yasha. Kagome thought for a minute on how to respond and than she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it was all in good fun I should be thanking you for not going full speed, I'd never catch you!"

Inu-Yasha laughed, "Well it wouldn't be fun if I was never oni, ne?"

"Yeah, you're right. But why did you suddenly decide to become all cheerful, and want to play tag. Before you wouldn't play with Shippou and I," said Kagome a little sad.

Inu-Yasha put down the hair brush for her hair was already nice and smooth. He moved her hair over one shoulder and being mindful of his claws began to massage Kagome's back and shoulders, "I don't know I just felt so relaxed and playful after that _Thing_ attacked."

"Perhaps he caused it?" replied Kagome still trying to get over the shock of Inu-Yasha massaging her back. But than he moved to her archers arm the arm she uses to pull the bow string back, and as that knot in her shoulder loosened Kagome melted into Inu-Yasha's arms and let out a small content moan.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it…." Stated Inu-Yasha absent mindedly.

They continued to talk like good old friends for a good portion of the night, forgetting all about hunger pains and crushed Ramen. Kagome fell asleep in Inu-Yasha's lap his arms slung over her shoulders sleep peacefully.

Kagome 'roused from her peaceful sleep surprisingly before the hanyou that held her in slumber. Kagome strained to turn and see the child-like face of the sleeping Inu-Yasha. He was peaceful and gorgeous, and yet there was a mystery to him, like the moon. And she loved him playful or rough; she loved him and always would. Gently brushing the bangs from his face Kagome sighed.

Inu-Yasha's ear twitched hearing the small sigh, his nose twitch as he took in the delicious scent that was Kagome and at a very close rang. His sleep fogged mind registered the hard bark at his back and something warm and soft in his lap. A curious golden eye peaked open to meet a chocolate eye looking back at him. For a second as sleep or the remanence of the spell lifted away Inu-Yasha closed his eye and snuggled into the crook of Kagome's neck taking in the scent that was all her. At her gasp Inu-Yasha returned to his sense and jerked away as far as the body in his lap and tree would allow. Turning his face away, he blushed a bright red, in a quiet embarrassed voice he said, "Kagome… ano… could you get off of me?"

Kagome herself stared at him for a moment before her own cheeks took on a darker hue, she than scrambled to remove herself. Kagome stood back to Inu-Yasha brushing off invisible dirt nervously.

"Feh, " was Inu-Yasha's answer as he stood, "come on mesuinu, lets get going."

Kagome turned to face the inu-hanyou the old Inu-Yasha was back. Was she angry? Or disappointed? No, no she wasn't Inu-Yasha was Inu-Yasha. She picked up her backpack and started going down the trail following her traveling companion. They were going south, perhaps they would run into Sango and Miroku and when they turned back north they'd probably stop in Kaede's village, perhaps Shippou would join them again. The Western lands would be last, best to deal with Sesshou-Maru then.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You! Sorry for the long wait I have a great excuse but that is just that an excuse and that wont do sorry.

Na


	9. Ku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (:purrs: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Chap 7 

Koneko: Kitten

Chap 8

Gomenasai onegai: Please Forgive me

Ano: Umm….

Chap 9

Houshi: Monk

Youkai: Demon

Taiji-ya: Exterminator/Slayer

Nippon: Japan

Dansei: Male or Man **(I'm too lazy to keep writing "The 'Man'" so now he is Dansei)**

Sankon-Tetsusou: Iron Revere Soul Stealer

Ara: Oh

Hai: yes

Kaze no Kizu: Scar of the Wind or Wind's Scar or Windscar (one word?)

Ne: right

Shakujou: Miroku's staff

o-ke-: Oke (or umm… Okay)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-ku

Inu-Yasha ran along the dirt road, Kagome secure on his back. They were close to the demon slayer village and hopefully Sango as well as one lecherous houshi: Miroku. As if on cue, a large two tail landed in front of the duo. Clad in Youkai Taiji-ya outfit, with the violet and midnight hues of a Buddhist monk behind her sat astride none other than Sango and Miroku.

Kagome slipped from Inu-Yasha's back as the other two dismounted Kirara. The girl of the future wrapped her arms tightly around Sango, "Hello Sango, Miroku it's been awhile."

"It has indeed, Kagome-sama, what brings you two this far south? Come to visit?" asked the almost famous monk.

Inu-Yasha huffed, "I wish! There is another jewel the Akai no Tama, made from the souls of Naraku and Kikyou. Well half of Kikyou's soul. It's been split into five pieces and a monk of some sort picked up four of the pieces and scattered them to the four corners of Nippon. Now we have to retrieve them, before someone else does."

Sango and Miroku's eyes went wide for a second and looked at Kagome, "Is that true Kagome-chan?" asked Sango half out of shock.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" growled Inu-Yasha. All houshi and taiji-ya could do was nod there understanding.

"Well we will accompany you on your journey," replied Miroku, his hand slipping to the usual unwanted place, Sango's bottom.

Just than the other source of Inu-Yasha's misery appeared, "What about me?" everyone turned to look at the figure dressed like Naraku, even Miroku's hand paused in its effort to cop a feel.

The hanyou's nose twitched as the growl increased in volume, in a blur of red and silver Inu-Yasha was gone and striking at Dansei, "Sankon-Tetsusou!" rang throughout the area before Tetsusaiga was drawn.

Much like before Dansei easily eluded the enraged hanyou as the rest of the group just watched Inu-Yasha make a fool of himself.

"My, my what a polite and honest Buddhist monk we have here, and look at his poor damsel in distress," mocked Dansei, as he turned a pointed yet amused stare at both Miroku and Sango, his smile grew, "ara… hai, Miko-sama

Still as cold-blooded as always I see!"

Dansei was interrupted with one of Inu-Yasha's Kaze no Kizu, dodging out of the way, the dark haired thing jumped and landed behind the trio, a finger touching the shoulder blades of both Miroku and Sango. The two jumped as a jolt went through their bodies. Miroku's hand that was still slightly behind Sango snap abruptly away both his hands than folded as if in prayer. Sango suddenly dropped Hiraikotsu, as if it simply was too heavy for her to lift.

Dansei's smile grew at the two in front of him and the searching Inu-Hanyoukai in front of them. He turned towards Kagome who stood a bit farther right, taking a step with his hand outstretched. He was surprised when he came nose to nose with an arrow that was charged with purification power. Even if he reached he could not touch Kagome, her looked up into her grey eyes and saw the smirk, growling quietly, he smirked as well, bowing his head as much as the arrow aloud, "Miko-sama," and with that he disappeared.

Kagome looked around, lowering her bow and arrow. She noticed that Inu-Yasha was watching her with an air of interest, seeing how she dealt with Dansei. Sango seemed, well Kagome couldn't tell, she wanted to say meek. And Miroku he looked well behaved and reserved. What was going on?

"We should get going, the Kakera are nearby, ne Kagome?" commented Inu-Yasha as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome nodded, "Hai, just over that ridge I believe." Inu-Yasha also nodded and turned his back for Kagome.

"Come on lets go you two," said Inu-Yasha as he looked at Sango and Miroku, Kirara was already large enough for the two to ride.

The wind blew precariously as Miroku offered a hand to Sango, "Allow me, my lady."

"Arigatou Hiroshi-sama," replied Sango as she took Miroku's offered hand and allowed him to help her sit sideways atop Kirara, Miroku mounted behind her holding her securely into place with both hands and Shakujou.

"Ano…o-ke-, Sango you forgot Hiraikotsu," said a rather confused and shocked Kagome. Inu-Yasha was equally confused, fished-mouth and all.

Sango giggled, "Oh _that_? It's too heavy, I cannot lift it."

"Oh allow me," quickly replied unwrapping himself from Sango he dismounted hoisted the giant boomerang onto Kirara in front of the taiji-ya turned lady and remounted secure everyone and everything on Kirara.

Inu-Yasha grumbled to Kagome, "_It_ touched them, didn't _it_?" Kagome, who out of embarrassment for Sango had buried her red face in silver hair, just nodded against his back. And with that the group followed Kagome's lead.

Upon reaching the most southerly village in Nippon, Miroku insisted on procuring them a place to stay. Inu-Yasha and Kagome couldn't get him to not go, even if they didn't need accommodations for the night.

Miroku walked up to the largest house in the village, a man dressed in a red robe answered to Miroku's call. Everyone was expecting the usual evil aura routine, "I'm sorry sir but we are poor travelers, and we would like that you allow us to stay the night here in your humble home."

The group was fish-mouthed at Miroku's honesty, but they were even more shocked at the reply, "You must be the travelers from the east, please come in and welcome to the house of the south."

The five travelers entered the house and the man in red continued, "I apologize only the miko and hanyou may compete for the Akai no Tama Kakera, but Taiji-ya and Houshi are welcome to stay and wait." Miroku and Sango nodded as they entered a large common room. Kagome noticed that in the corner were a couple of people already under the spell. The man in red gestured that Inu-Yasha and Kagome take a place on the free futons next to the other quest takers.

Once everyone was seated the man began, "You have reached the house of the south, of the flame. We rule that of dharma and dharma is ones purpose. Do you of the blood accept this?"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome both say, "Hai," and drop to their futons in sleep.

**For all those who wants to know about Miroku and Sango the Next morning:**

Sango stares blankly, confused beyond belief. Miroku curses, "There were eight great chances to touch Sango yesterday and I didn't even try! And, and we slept next to each other and I got no where!" the comment was soon followed by a resounding smack.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You! Here is a clue on what is going to happen to Inu-Yasha and Kagome; things are going to get a bit more scientific!

Na


	10. Ju

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Rather short chapter I apologize, but well you'll see… I'm also getting over writer's block and finding time while in college to write (when my boyfriend is sleeping in on weekends seems ideal).

I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (:purrs: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Chap 7 

Koneko: Kitten

Chap 8

Gomenasai onegai: Please Forgive me

Ano: Umm….

Chap 9

Houshi: Monk

Youkai: Demon

Taiji-ya: Exterminator/Slayer

Nippon: Japan

Dansei: Male or Man **(I'm too lazy to keep writing "The 'Man'" so now he is Dansei)**

Sankon-Tetsusou: Iron Revere Soul Stealer

Ara: Oh

Hai: yes

Kaze no Kizu: Scar of the Wind or Wind's Scar or Windscar (one word?)

Ne: right

Shakujou: Miroku's staff

o-ke-: Oke (or umm… Okay)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-ju

Kagome sighed; she was starting a new job that day, Sanitation Worker, for a very prestigious Laboratory. Which she was pretty sure, did something important, like find vaccines for small pox (which has already been found). But at this moment she didn't care as she starred at the small white room, with a single cot and nightstand/chest of drawers in the sub-level B2.

The dark-haired beauty had to curse her friends for pointing out that a job that included housing was significantly cheaper than trying to find an apartment and a job separately.

Her job was simple enough; sub-level B2 was hers, the floors, the bathrooms, and any room that opened with her access card. Basically that included caring for rats and chimpanzees. The job was meant to take eight to ten hours a day and it was strongly suggested that she started in the morning and work through lunch.

But not tonight, tonight she would be unpacking and bringing color into the desolate room. Slowly Kagome pulled out her neatly folded clothes and placed them gently into the chest of drawers. She didn't bring too many outfits, because she would spend most of her time in her pink pajamas or the dull, frumpy grey dress that was to be her uniform. Next she made the bed carefully spreading the western style cot with crisp pink sheets and a pink comforter. On the bed she found a laundry bag on the side was printed a large B2, her own personal laundry would be done with the rest of the building's laundry. Lastly she placed an old ticking alarm clock and an old photo of her and her friends: Eri, Yuka, and Ayami.

Taking a couple grocery bags down the hall to the break room, where she could use a stove and refrigerator. There she unpacked many packages of instant ramen and curry, a bag of rice, a carton of eggs, a jug of milk, and a few other necessities. It would seem Kagome would be living on rice, omelets, and instant food, for awhile.

Returning to her room, Kagome frowned; the pink didn't really brighten the room at all. But sadly she really couldn't complain she had a roof over her head and a warm bed that is more than some people. Although she thought at least the homeless knew what their purpose in life was what they had to do. If you were homeless, you would dream of better things, try to survive, and try to make your life better. Kagome though on the other hand, she had no dreams, no purpose in life. She couldn't pass the University entrance exams, or do any thing else worth while; all she could really do is cook her 'special omelet' (although she frequently forgot to add oil to the pan). And so here she was, now laying on her pink bed spread, starring at the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence she could swear she heard the rattling of cages, some scratching, and the occasional animalistic-whimper. Kagome shook her head, she wasn't quite sure she could do this job now. Pulling a pillow over her head, Kagome rolled over and went to sleep.

Kagome sighed and throw her mop back into the bucket. It had been a few hours since her day began, and the storage rooms had been reorganized and the bathrooms both male and female had been scrubbed. Kagome couldn't understand it, the whole building was sterile. Dust had no chance to settle on the bathroom fixtures and Kagome had to clean every last millimeter!

Well now, Kagome smiled a bit it was time for the best part of the day, or the saddest, she got to clean the animal cages and feed the test subjects as well. Her smile left her gorgeous face as she swiped her card through, and opened the door farthest from her own, chimpanzees.

Finding an extra cage in one corner; Kagome careful took out each chimpanzee and placed it in the spare cage, while she cleaned out its normal home. One chimpanzee, CHI003, was a rather clingy creature, and would not go into the temporary cage. Luckily for Kagome the chimpanzee stayed obediently on Kagome's back and CHI003 went back into her own cage at the appropriate time. After all twenty chimpanzees's were cleaned and fed, Kagome mopped the floor and left.

After the chimpanzees, were the rats, than rabbits, cats (most were hairless), and dogs (which whimpered and shied away from human contact). Kagome was tired, by the time she made it to the sixth door. She couldn't even imagine what would be inside. She was so tired and her brain simply didn't comprehend anything, everything seemed to run off of muscle memory. She didn't notice that there was no light on the card scanner; there was no red stating it was locked, nor green saying it was open. There was also no beep when her card swiped. And yet the door slid easily open.

The first thing she saw was a pair of white fuzzy, cute dog ears atop a mop of white hair, Kagome backtracked for a second when she realized that it truly was hair and not fur. And that's when the piercing amber eyes drew her attention, they were humanoid and yet canine. Kagome scanned the creature. It was a boy about her age, clad in red, crouched down like a dog, with long white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears.

Kagome glanced around the room; it looked much like hers, except the cot had standard white hospital sheets and really no additives. The only splash of color was truly the boy's bright red clothing and golden eyes, even his skin added to the white, it was as pale as if sunlight never graced his epidermis.

"You're not supposed to be here!" growled the boy.

Kagome jumped; it wasn't until that instant that she realized that the _human male_ with the twitching _dog_ ears was what? Alive perhaps, real maybe, or it could be that this creature even existed. Kagome gasped, "What are you?"

"I'm not going to answer that girl, you are not suppose to be here!" yelled the boy.

"I'm not 'girl' my name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me."

"Well Ka-Go-Me, here I'm called Lupus Sapiens 001, but I've been nicknamed Inu-Yasha. Now what do you want?" Inu-Yasha bit out.

Kagome was stunned, "I'm the Cleaning Lady?"

"I don't need one now leave!"

Now Kagome was angry, "Well Mr. Lupus… whatever! My job clearly states that any door that open with my access card on sub-level B2 I must clean and all animals I must feed!"

"Lupus Sapiens as in the genes Lupus and the species Sapiens: a dog human. A genetic experiment: splicing the genes of a Homo Sapien, human, and a Lupus Familiaris, domestic dog!"

Those words hit Kagome hard, how could anyone do that? The man in front of her was an experiment, they took him and made him into a dog-man and the only words that reached her lips were, "sorry," before she ran from the room.

Kagome cried into her pillow that night, for the animals that were tested on, for Inu-Yasha. She knew she would keep this a secret; perhaps she could make Inu-Yasha's imprisonment a bit less unbearable. Fill the extra time of the day, or fill the emptiness in her heart ever since her friends left her for universities across the globe.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You!

-Na


	11. Juichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Yay, for summer vacation, so I'll be writing more. I apologize for your long wait for this chapter, the next one should come quicker. I also forgot to pull out the Japanese words but I believe that there is nothing new.

I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (:purrs: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Chap 7 

Koneko: Kitten

Chap 8

Gomenasai onegai: Please Forgive me

Ano: Umm….

Chap 9

Houshi: Monk

Youkai: Demon

Taiji-ya: Exterminator/Slayer

Nippon: Japan

Dansei: Male or Man **(I'm too lazy to keep writing "The 'Man'" so now he is Dansei)**

Sankon-Tetsusou: Iron Revere Soul Stealer

Ara: Oh

Hai: yes

Kaze no Kizu: Scar of the Wind or Wind's Scar or Windscar (one word?)

Ne: right

Shakujou: Miroku's staff

o-ke-: Oke (or umm… Okay)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-juichi

Kagome sighed as she watched the instant ramen soften in the hot water. After a few days of thinking she had decided to apologize to dog-boy, and with the only piece offering she could think of, instant ramen.

It was insanely early in the morning, but Kagome's guilt had kept her awake most of the night. She picked up the Styrofoam cup and a pair of hachi, before walking towards the end of the hall closest to her room.

A man came up from behind her, "Miss?"

The dark haired girl turned around to be met with a vision of the typical scientist, "Hai."

"What are you doing here?" asked the man, his dark eyes scanned Kagome, who was a sight to see in a sterile hallway wearing pink pajamas.

Kagome looked perplexed before she realized that she was still wearing her pink pajamas (complete with bunny slippers), and holding a cup of instant ramen, "Ara, gomenasai I'm the maid for sub-level B2, Higurashi, Kagome. I woke up early and figured that I would eat breakfast before I start to work."

The doctor nodded his head in understanding, but still frowned, "This next week we will be using all the animals on this floor for experiments. We usually collect and deposit them between five and six so I suggest not leaving your room until after six for the remainder of the week."

"All right sir," replied Kagome with a curt bow before turning to return to her room.

"Higurashi, perhaps you should go to the staff room on the second floor once and a while. So you can interact with more than just chimps and rats," added the guy before he turned around and walked down the hall towards door 1: chimpanzees.

Entering her room Kagome sighed in the calming solitude, she couldn't believe that she could have been caught going into the dog-boy's room. She placed down the cup of ramen on her nightstand and flopped down on to her bed. Now that she could pay attention in the silence she could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the hand that held the cup of noodles was shaking violently.

Closing her eyes she lay there in the calm, trying to calm herself. When she finally opened her eyes her alarm clock read 6:15. She got up slowly, bunny slippers sliding on the waxed floor going first to the door to make sure that sub-level B2 was once more hers. Returning to the little bedside table she picked up the ramen and cursed her stupidity, the ramen was cold.

Quickly deciding she left the room ramen in hand and padded the short distance to door 6: Lupus sapien (M). Slowly opening the door Kagome peered around the door to come face to face with fierce amber eyes.

The door whipped open and Inu-Yasha issued a low angry growl, "What do you want?"

Foggy eyes widened, and the girl took a step back. Kagome bowed deeply hands outstretched offering the ramen, "Gomenasai, I wanted to say gomenasai onegai."

The growling stopped, and a pregnant pause fell over the two, neither moved. Suddenly Kagome could feel a hand on her outstretched wrist and in the next instant she was pulled into the room, with the door being slammed shut behind her. The next few minutes were a blur as she watched the dog-boy inhale the cold ramen she had brought him.

"That is the best thing I have ever had! What is it called?" asked Inu-Yasha sitting down on his bed.

Kagome relaxed a bit, and took a good look at the boy before her. She liked his eyes they drew her in molten pools of gold. Then her eyes lifted to his most obvious oddity, his ears. She slowly raised her hand to stroke the baby soft furry appendages.

Inu-Yasha jerked his head back after a second of her hands on his ears, "Don't do that! Now answer me!"

"You are so mean, even after I brought you ramen as a peace offering!" exclaimed Kagome crossing her arms over her chest.

The silver-haired boy repeated 'ramen' to himself a few times before he stood angrily, "And who says you can just go around and touch people, without asking!"

The dark haired girl drew back, he was correct, she who had seen the outside world most likely more than he had, she had a family to learn from he did not, "Gomenasi onegai. Ano… I need to start cleaning, working you know."

But before the girl could leave the sterile white room she heard, "Matte! Can I help you, just for a change of scenery?"

Black hair whirled contrasted to the white of the room, wide chocolate eyes met nearly pleading gold, "I can't do that! I could get in trouble!"

"The lock on the door is broken if anyone comes I escaped on my own," answered Inu-Yasha.

"Well if the lock is broken, than escape!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Just because there are no security cameras here, doesn't mean they are on every other floor," said Inu-Yasha as if Kagome were a complete idiot.

Kagome grew red with embarrassment and anger letting out a rather impressive growl of her own, "Fine."

Storming out of the room Kagome swiped her card for her room and quickly closed the door behind her. She quickly striped her pink pajamas and donned the ugly grey uniform.

Upon exiting her room she saw the hunched red form sniffing the door to the bathrooms. Shaking her head she unlocked the door to the cleaning closet and removed her cart of cleaning supplies.

Pushing the cart towards the bathroom door she watched Inu-Yasha as he sniffed the door like a curious koneko or she should say koinu, "You're in my way Dog-boy."

There was a fleeting look of sorrow and hurt that crossed the face of the silver-haired youth, "My name is Inu-Yasha, Kagome."

So here she was on the second floor in the employees lounge. It was seven o'clock when she climbed up to this floor a container of instant curry in her hand. Now that the curry had finished heating in the microwave, stormy eyes scanned the room for a place to sit. Finding only a small card table to the opposite wall, already with one occupant a tall brazen man with dark hair pulled into a small pony tail.

Walking over to the man she tapped him on the shoulder he in turn turned towards her and smiled. Kagome spoke, "Gomenasai, demo do you think I could sit with you?"

"Why certainly young lady, I would be honored to share my time with such a gorgeous flower as yourself," replied the man as Kagome walked by him his hand lightly squeezed her back side, "my name is Miroku by the way, I work security here."

After the rather red girl calmed down her anger for the lecherous man sitting across from her, and shoveling a few bites of curry into her mouth, she answered, "My name is Kagome, maid of sub-level B2."

Miroku laughed, "Than I guess I am lucky than."

"How so?"

"Well my job changes; see I work out front with my partner until midnight than we switch with the people on the third floor watching the security cameras. You just do the same cleaning every single day," replied Miroku.

Kagome deftly nodded the man made no sense, "But, you still repeat the same thing over and over."

Miroku leaned forward across the table, "I'll tell you a secret, besides the point that I have someone to talk to, we watch TV most of the night. And at midnight me leave our post so do the two watching the monitors. We all meet in this room and make coffee and talk for a bit longer than we should; before returning to our post, at about twenty after. So see even if it is the same I see more variety than you do."

"I guess so, but I think I enjoy what I do at that time more," replied the girl with smiling grey eyes.

"Ara, and what is that?"

"Sleep."

The onyx-haired man chuckled before standing, "Well Kagome I really enjoy speaking with you, but my coffee has been long gone and I have been here a bit longer than I should, and must return to my post."

With a wink the lecherous man left Kagome alone to finish the last half of her instant curry.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You!

-Na


	12. Juni

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I forgot to pull out the Japanese words but I believe that there is nothing new.

I just am starting off with your long list of Japanese words. Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (:purrs: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Chap 7 

Koneko: Kitten

Chap 8

Gomenasai onegai: Please Forgive me

Ano: Umm….

Chap 9

Houshi: Monk

Youkai: Demon

Taiji-ya: Exterminator/Slayer

Nippon: Japan

Dansei: Male or Man **(I'm too lazy to keep writing "The 'Man'" so now he is Dansei)**

Sankon-Tetsusou: Iron Revere Soul Stealer

Ara: Oh

Hai: yes

Kaze no Kizu: Scar of the Wind or Wind's Scar or Windscar (one word?)

Ne: right

Shakujou: Miroku's staff

o-ke-: Oke (or umm… Okay)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-juni

"Well everything looks all right physically tomorrow we'll run more tests on his Hypoglossal Canal now that his body has stopped growing and is more stable we can figure out the cause for his speech impediment," replied a dark haired doctor looking down at his clip board.

His partner a man with chocolate hair dabbed with silver sneered at the young experiment, "And than when our new experiment in room 7 has been through the gene splicing and is stabilized we can see if reproduction is possible. You'd like that wouldn't you Dog-boy a mesuinu to rut."

(A/N: Hypoglossal Canal, is the opening in the skull through which the hypoglossal nerve passes, this nerve controls the tongue. All animals have a small hypoglossal canal with the exception of Homo sapien sapien. And enlarged canal allows for the tongue to be able to make complex movement, which forms speech. All hominins (someone in the evolution line of Homo) after about 500,000 years ago (earliest being Homo erectus) have an enlarged hypoglossal canal compared to chimpanzees. (There is only a 2 difference in the DNA of Humans and Chimpanzees). So basically Inu-Yasha won't speak for/to mad scientists, and they think that his hypoglossal canal is too small for speech).

After poking the silver haired boy for a few more minutes the two doctors left for the remainder of the day. But Inu-Yasha knew that they would be coming for him tomorrow. Lupus sapien had to frown, even though he had only known Kagome for two weeks he did not want to miss a day with her ever again. For most of his youth his body had been "unstable" resulting in many illnesses that were painful. It also was the cause that he only had one kidney, and no appendices.

Inu-Yasha sighed; he thought his existence was horrible, well now he knew that there was another out there just like him. Sad, alone, miserable, and not human, their first meeting would be their forced copulation. The boy began to think of this girl, was she like Kagome? Where was she? Golden eyes have seen each of the six rooms for the test subjects on sub-level B2. So where was this other Lupus sapien?

Crouching down on the mattress golden eyes closed in thought, what was he going to do? These new experiments worried him. Before it had been purely experimentation to keep him alive but now that his body had actually stabilized the experiments would no longer be a matter of his life, but something different entirely. And that something frightened him, what new tortures in the name of science would he have to endure?

Without a second thought Inu-Yasha ran out of his room and practically ran into Kagome's door, he knocked frantically and waited impatiently for Kagome to wake up and come to the door. Gold eyes flicked back and forth, until he spotted a small plaque near Kagome's door. He had noticed that each door on the hallway had one of these signs.

He tried to decipher it but to no avail; he did not recognize the characters except for the characters that spelled Kagome's name since she had shown them to him earlier in the week. Underneath her name was a series of characters in a smaller print he recognized some to be numbers and in particular the number that matched that of his favorite chimpanzee, CHI007 – 007 – shichi!

At that moment the door swung open to reveal a yawning Kagome once more in her pink pajamas and bunny slippers, her hair was still sleep tousled. Upon seeing the Lupus sapien her eyes shot alert, the young genetic experiment forgot the plaque and he bound into her pushing the girl back into her room.

"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing?" exclaimed the flustered girl!

Pushing the girl to sit on her cot Inu-Yasha immediately curled up his head in her lap, "The doctors came to me this morning. The say it looks like I am no longer at risk of dying, but they will start new experiments tomorrow!"

Kagome was shocked, but she didn't know what to do so she did the one thing she could. Placing her hands on the fragile boys head she began to pet his ears. With in a few peaceful moments the gold eyes were closed in slumber. Kagome didn't seem to notice that the boy in her lap had fallen asleep. She just sat there memorized by her cream colored arm against the alabaster hair and ears. For a boy she knew was not privileged with the luxury of a bath his hair was really silky and tangle free. She could not help but be amazed by how even in such calm Inu-Yasha seemed to lean into her hand.

Gold eyes slowly flutter open halting the hand on his head and pulling his friend from her resolve. Three hours they had been there, and it had seemed a mater of seconds to both. Although Inu-Yasha's body could tell that he had been asleep for more than a few measly seconds, in fact he had never slept that soundly before.

"I should probably get ready to work. Could you please step out of my room while I get dressed?" asked Kagome quietly.

Inu-Yasha simply nodded before leaving the room. Once more he found himself in front of her door, and once more his eyes were drawn to the plaque on the wall. What could the words mean? He would simply have to ask the girl upon her exit of the room.

After only a few moments of waiting the ebony haired girl exited her room in her frumpy grey uniform, to match her now frumpy looking grey eyes.

"Oi, Kagome what does this read?" asked Inu-Yasha pointing a long clawed finger at the sign by the door.

The girl looked over quickly, "Well I have never noticed that before, but look it says my name Higurashi, Kagome. You should know that Inu-Yasha I taught you how to read and write your name and my own."

"No not that! What does it read under your name?"

With a sigh Kagome stepped closer to the plaque and read the entire thing aloud, "Higurashi, Kagome Room 7: Lupus sapien (F) Experiment start date: 30.09," she stepped back a bit, "well that is odd I wonder what it means, and September 30th that is in a couple days."

She turned to find a very pale dog-boy, but before she could speak Inu-Yasha interrupted her, "You have to leave!"

"What? Why?"

"The doctors today were talking about how they are making me a mate in room 7. They are going to make you a _dog-girl_! You have to leave this place now" exclaimed Inu-Yasha!

A pregnant silence encompassed the two; gold staring into grey. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly closing her eyes for a second. When her eyes reopened; grey burned with determination, "I am not leaving without you, Inu-Yasha!"

The boy was shocked, "Iie! You can't onegai just leave! You're human you can walk easily out of here, but I cannot there is always someone in the halls and watching the cameras!"

Kagome went to retaliate, but than paused what could she say? Then her eyes lit up and a smirk formed on her lips, "Not at midnight." That was all the girl said before pushing past her friend and walking towards the cleaning closet. If this was to be her last day, late start or not, she would not starve the rest of the test subjects. Since she sadly knew that she could not free them as well.

After cleaning and feeding all the animals, Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat down and ate a meal of hot instant ramen. And then Inu-Yasha just sat on the bed and watched his friend go through her things deciding what to do with her them. It was finally decided that most of it was going to stay since they only had a short window to escape.

Removing all her pictures from their frames she placed the photos in the back pocket of the only pair of jeans she brought with her. The bus schedule and her wallet followed her pictures into her back pocket. Then she handed Inu-Yasha a large black t-shirt she wore occasionally to bed and a red and blue baseball cap. Taking her yellow backpack she put in Inu-Yasha's normal red top along with her toiletry items.

Looking around the room one last time she sighed, she would never miss this place it was too _white_. But she had no clue what she would do now; she had no purpose in life, no college, nor a job. But for right now she could not think of such things, picking up the bag the two made their way out of the room and up the stairs to the ground floor.

A nearby clock read 00:02 when the footsteps stopped and the noise of the elevator going up two floors sounded. Kagome and Inu-Yasha moved swiftly from the fire escape to the fire escape door behind them. Rushing out the side of the building it was made immediately clear that the boy had the speed of a demon compared to the girl. In a swift movement Inu-Yasha swung the girl on his back and made his way to the fence that surrounded the complex.

"Kuso! I forgot about the fence, it is three meters high!" whispered Kagome to Inu-Yasha.

"Don't worry about it I can jump pretty high, you just have to tell me where to go when we get out," replied Inu-Yasha. He swiftly jumped into a tree near the barrior and then over the fence landing gracefully but noisily in the forest on the other side.

The guard immediately turned a spotlight towards the duo, and after a painful, and worried filled minute the guard decided it must have been a kitsune or something and turned the light away.

The duo breathed a sigh of relief and Inu-Yasha began to run again as quietly as possible until he broke out of the forest they had landed in and onto a main road not to far from a bus stop. With a few directions from Kagome the two were waiting at the bus stop with a few minutes until the 00:20 bus would appear.

Kagome's mind began to wonder in the silence what was her purpose now? She looked at her friend he was increasingly getting more nervous, "It is going to be all right Inu-Yasha."

"Demo what am I going to do now? I don't belong out here," shyly exclaimed the boy.

Grey eyes bore into gold for a moment, "You fought to survive all your life, correct?" Inu-Yasha nodded, "Well you survived for a reason and that is so you can live your life now. And I am here to help you."

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You!

-Na


	13. Jusan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry. I'm moving the vocab to the end of the chapter. All you fluff fans will enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Talk of character near death, and character suicide (on multiple accounts)

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-jusan

Golden eyes opened and the red clad figure swiftly sat up turning to the female beside him that was also waking up, "Your world is so fucked up mesuinu! What was that? And do they really make people like me, like that? It was so fucking painful!"

"They better not," growled Kagome, "and if they do then they don't tell anyone."

"I know not, what you have seen but the vision and memories that you were shown were to manifest that of the South and Fire. Dharma- you were placed in a situation where your dharma came in to play, your sense of purpose. Now that you have proven yourselves this belongs to you," said the old monk dressed in red robes as he stepped closer to the two and handed the black haired girl another small woven box. Looking inside grey and gold eyes saw another red jewel shard.

Kagome looked up at the man as she closed the box, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

The monk bowed to them, "Your friends are outside they brought a tenuki with them."

Placing the box into her large yellow backpack, the two stood from their sleeping palates and walked out of the small hut to find an angry Sango being comforted by Kirara and Hachi looking at a currently unconscious Miroku.

"Of course we get back from a laboratory and what are we greeted with the Bouzo no baka, groping Sango" growled Inu-Yasha!

Three heads turned towards the hanyoukai, "What's a 'la-bo-ra-to-ry'?"

"Nevermind," huffed the silver haired man.

Miroku got off the ground and brushed off his robes, "Well anyways, Sango, Kirara and I went to ask Hachi for his help-"

"More like forced me out of my cave," grumbled the raccoon dog.

"-as I was saying, Hachi will take us to our next," Inu-Yasha glared at the monk, "your next destination, and since it is still early I say we leave soon."

The red clad monk walked outside of the hut with a tray of five bowls of rice, "I thought that you might like some breakfast before, you head out once more. I know it is meager but I hope it will suffice."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," replied the girl from the future taking the tray and holding it out to each of her companions. They all sat there in the dew covered morning eating their plain rice, although some faster than others.

When they were all finished with their rice they returned the bowls and hashi to the monk before Hachi transformed into his long yellow floating form. Everyone climbed on and soon they were headed north, to the land of the earth.

Inu-Yasha seemed to isolate himself sitting far behind the rest of the group. He had a lot to think about, now he had the memories of three different hard lifetimes. Kagome, he knew was in the same boat. But all her lifetimes were not foreign to her, nor were they so painful.

Stepping slowly and cautiously across Hachi's back the young miko went back towards her hanyou friend. Sitting down next to the boy dressed in red she smiled, "Would you like to talk Inu-Yasha?"

"Iie," came the quiet reply.

"I'll understand, you know I will."

There was a long pause before the yellow eyes finally turned to look at the girl beside him. Surprisingly the silver head fell onto Kagome's folded knees; Inu-Yasha nuzzled the white fabric of the girl's stomach and did not begin to speak until Kagome rubbed his ears, "The life at the asylum, was well crazy but not that new. When I grew up here I was subjected to the same teasing, and my parents died because of it all. But at the laboratory it was different. I have memories that I shouldn't have I think because I was placed under anesthesia, whatever that is exactly. While before it was all mental pain this time it was completely physical and I would die a hundred times to only come back. Did you know that before you showed up my heart failed 68 times, my right lung 102 times, and although my left lung was failing it only failed before the right one six times. I was def for five years until my brain learned to redirect hearing from my now useless human ears to the previously useless dog ears. It was truly hell."

"I know what you mean," replied Kagome, "remember when I tried to kill myself? And said my okaa-san told me to do it? Well I was five and wanted ice cream my okaa-san said no but my otou-san walked to the store to get me ice cream. He didn't come back, a drunk driver drove up on the side walk killing three people and wounding another eight. We saw it on the news, and that is when she told me to die to take a knife and stick it in my body. I went into the kitchen and a few minutes later the police were at the door to inform my mother of my father's death. The police found me on the kitchen floor with a knife in my stomach; they thought my okaa-san did it.

"Once I recovered I moved in with my aunt or some such relationship. A year later my mother was allowed a supervised visit. The first thing she did was hug me and whisper quietly in my ear asking me why I was alive and saying if I died then I could see otou-san again. When I returned home that evening I went directly to the kitchen and put a knife to my wrist.

"After that I began to hallucinate about my okaa-san. Knives were removed from my reach so I used a ravor blade, than a broken mirror, a glass shard, I managed to draw blood with a spoon, and a paint brush, those last two while I was committed. I was put into MRICI a few days before my seventh birthday.

"You died a hundred times; I tried to kill myself a hundred times from the ages of five to eight. I had done everything; stopping in the middle of the street, falling down stairs, hanging myself, the list goes on. And you know what was the worst of it all was? The okaa-san from that world looked like my okaa-san from this world."

"Gomennasai Kagome," replied Inu-Yasha after a silent moment, sitting up he hugged the girl, "Well at least in the real world you have a nice family and good friends in your own time not to mention here."

The dark haired girl pulled away a bit and looked down at her hands that were wringing her green pleated skirt, "Ano, Inu-Yasha about my family and friends in the future. You see when I went home last I found out that I am not going to be graduating chuugakkou. So my okaa-san thought it best if I just live here, because here I could have a future and in the future I don't. So when I went to tell my friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka they got really mad at me and said some very hateful things to me. They said that I was a slut and probably got pregnant and that is why I was leaving school. Although they didn't doubt that I failed because of my absence, they said I was a drug user and my ojii-san was stupid enough to think that I was sick. They said they hated me and never wanted to see me again."

By the time she was finished speaking silent tears made fast tracks down her cheeks. Inu-Yasha cautiously moved closer to the girl lifting her chin with one clawed hand, the other wiped away here tears.

"Kagome, listen to me. You don't need any of them; you don't need school, or those friends of your especially if they say such things."

The sad girl shook her head, "Iie, I need those things, an education and friends in my own time-"

Inu-Yasha leaned forward and cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Kagome froze eyes wide her world expanded to the cool night air and the stars that surrounded them to the conversation between Miroku and a tired Hachi. And then her world shrunk to the half demon before her that was kissing her. When the realization hit her; thick lashes fluttered shut and she gasped.

A tentative tongue flicked out and run along her lower lip. Slowly pushing his tongue; past her lips and teeth, to carefully explore her mouth. When his tongue brushed by the grey eyed girl's own tongue she began to slowly move against him.

Silver hair pulled slowly away from the dark haired girl before enveloping her into a tight embrace, "You don't need them; you have me. Ai'shitero yo."

Tears of happiness slipped down Kagome's cheeks, "Ai'shitero yo Inu-Yasha."

For a long moment they stayed like that as the air around them continued to drop in temperature all seemed peaceful and calm unless you counted Hachi whining about being tired and wanting to stop for the night, while Miroku yelled that they wouldn't stop until Kagome or Inu-Yasha said they could stop.

There was a sudden tug at the grey eyed girl's senses and she pulled back from the embrace, "The kakera is nearby."

Quickly joining the rest of the group, Kagome looked at the passing forest covered mountains. Pointing to a village upon a cliff Kagome said, "There Hachi that is where we need to go."

The tenuki began his decent towards the village when a sudden voice sounded behind them, "My, my Hachi you sure are brave."

Turning the group was met with the sight of a pale man bending over his long black hair sweeping the yellow skin of the raccoon dog. Dansei simply floated decimeters above the flying apparatus and in his bow his fingertips swept across a small expanse of yellow skin before he was floating in the air a meter or so away from the group.

A low growl rose from Inu-Yasha's throat, but what happened next surprised everyone. With a pop; the solid form beneath them fell. In some sort of bird form the tenuki began to attack the laughing Dansei.

Instantly Kirara transformed and caught her mistress and her lecherous suitor. While Inu-Yasha held tightly onto the miko from the future landing _almost_ gracefully on the ground.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome go get that shard we'll hold him off," yelled Miroku and without a second look Inuyasha picked up the yellow backpack that was forced to fall nearby to the miko and Kagome got on his back.

Speeding through the trees the hanyou followed the scent trail to a high concentration of humans. It was not long until the trees began to thin and they were at the base of long temple steps, "Up there Inu-Yasha."

Bounding up the steps in two leaps the two were met with the scene of dozens of sleeping ningen and youkai who were also trying to receive the shard.

"Welcome wielders of two of the four kakera of the Akai no Tama, welcome to that of the North that of Earth. A land for the physical body and material world, it rules over our material comforts and gives us earthly pleasures. Do you of the blood accept this?" said a bald monk in green robes in the center of all the sleeping bodies.

"Hai."

Author's Note: The other kind of 'fluff' fans will enjoy the next chapter. What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You!

Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for the all chapters! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 1

Chaputa-: Chapter

Ichi: one (counting)

Musashi: area of Kaede's village

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Goshinboku: the sacred god tree, one of the trees of ages

Bouzu: slang for a monk (not so nice)

Shinidamachuu: Kikyou's Soul Stealers

Sayonara: Goodbye

Shikon no Tama: Bluish pink Jewel; Jewel of four souls (Shikon: Blueish pink, Shi: 4, kon: soul, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Mori no Inu-Yasha: Inu-Yasha's Forest (mori: forest, no: used to make possessive)

Osuwari: the Japanese word Kagome uses as a subduing spell direct translation I'm not sure of since in English we say Sit but in German they use Platz which is used for lay down for dogs although it does literally mean place.

Kotodama: the name of Inu-Yasha's rosary

Hanyou: Half-demon short for Hanyoukai (han: half, youkai: demon)

Kitsune: fox

Youkai: demon

Inu: dog

Tetsuseiga: Inu-Yasha's sword, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe, a sword made to protect mankind

Akai no Tama: Red Jewel (Akai: Red, no: used to make possessive, Tama: Jewel)

Tama: Jewel

Chap 2 

Ni: Two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Miko: Shinto Shrine Maiden

Sengoku Jidai: 1482-1558 Warlord's Era or the Era of the Warring States. Kagome first fell through the well on her 15th birthday in 1997 to travel 500 years in the past to the year 1497.

Kurokami: black hair

Yani: Sleep in eyes (eye mucus)

Haori: Men's formal Japanese jacket (The top of Inu-Yasha's outfit)

Chap. 3 

Oni: Ogre, Demon, in this case 'It' as in a game of tag

Mesuinu: Bitch, female dog

Shi-saido: seaside in this fic it is the seaside village to the east where Inu-Yasha hopes the Akai no Tama kakera are.

Kakera: shard, fragment, splinter

Neko: cat (:purrs: ..)

Inu-n-neko: dog-n-cat like a game of cat-n-mouse but Inu-Yasha is a dog (the whole 'inu-n-neko' combination is my creation.)

Kitsune-bi: Shippou's Fox Fire (Kitsunebi: Spunky, St. Elmo's fire, will-o'-the-wisp)

Chap 5 

Kawaii: cute

Koinu: puppy

Inu-hanyoukai: half dog demon

Chap 6 

Koinu-Youkai: puppy demon

Hashi: Chopsticks

Arigatou: Thank You

Mimi: ears

Chap 7 

Koneko: Kitten

Chap 8

Gomenasai onegai: Please Forgive me

Ano: Umm….

Chap 9

Houshi: Monk

Youkai: Demon

Taiji-ya: Exterminator/Slayer

Nippon: Japan

Dansei: Male or Man **(I'm too lazy to keep writing "The 'Man'" so now he is Dansei)**

Sankon-Tetsusou: Iron Revere Soul Stealer

Ara: Oh

Hai: yes

Kaze no Kizu: Scar of the Wind or Wind's Scar or Windscar (one word?)

Ne: right

Shakujou: Miroku's staff

o-ke-: Oke (or umm… Okay)

Chap 13

Chuugakkou: Middle School

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na


	14. Jushi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry. Just an intro.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-jushi

A large white Akita-ken walked along the side walk, when the occasional child stopped to pet him he would snap and growl the whole time cursing in his head the accursed woman who sent him such ill fate.

"_Inu-Yasha why do you wish to be a youkai so much? Why are you not happy with the life you lead and the body you have? I think you need to learn to appreciate the body that you have." _

That was all the hanyoukai Inu-Yasha could remember before he woke up on all fours, bleeding in a few places in the body of a large fluffy white dog! When he found that witch Kikyou he would have her change him back and the kill her- no he would kill her and then have her change him back!

Continuing to walk down the street going who knows where the Akita-ken was stopped by yet another child. Angry gold looked up into two sets of brown eyes, "Look Okaa-san the inu is hurt."

"Hai, Souta, why don't we take him home and bandage him up," replied the elder of the two, "we can use the rope the Ojii-san requested." With that she dug through the brown paper bag in her arms and pulled out a substantial amount of rope.

The Akita-ken tried to run away but his injured right front paw and his ribs protested from any hurried movement. So as it were Inu-Yasha found himself being dragged on a rope by the young boy. And to his utter horror he found that the people who had captured him, lived in a shrine; which meant in his injured state he would have to climb all those stairs (112 to be exact, Souta found great entertainment in counting them all).

Once the were inside the house, Souta's mother turned to her son and his new found dog and said, "Why don't you give him a bath while I put away the groceries and then we will take him to the vet."

The boy nodded, and eagerly if not a little roughly dragged the white dog to the bathroom and closed the door. Filling the tub half way with warm water the boy wrestled with the dog to get him into the tub. In the end both boy and dog were sitting in the warm water.

Looking around the black haired boy picked up a floral smelling shampoo, it belonged to his sister, who was currently on a fieldtrip with her class to a hot springs resort. If she didn't bring her shampoo with her, then she didn't need it right? Squeezing generous amounts on the Akita-ken's head and along his spine; the boy washed the dog being mindful of his wounds.

It wasn't long until they dropped the young Akita-ken off at the vet. The vet said that the dog would need some stitches and since his ribs had been bruised he would need to stay a few days. When the vet verified that the dog belonged to no one, and said that it would need a name Souta promptly named him, "Chi".

Kagome raced up the stairs to her shrine home she had just gotten back from her class trip at the hot springs resort and all she wanted was a shower. She knew it was silly but there was just something about her own private shower, the non-travel soups that weren't in spill proof bottles and therefore hard to open.

When the dark haired girl got into the house no one was home so she headed straight for the bathroom. Filling the tub with hot water and tying her hair up Kagome lounged in the water. Slowly she washed her body before returning to her soak. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she registered that she could now hear the voices of her mother, brother and a dog; but that was preposterous why would there be a dog.

Draining the tub Kagome turned on the shower and let down her hair to wash. After the thick black strands were soaked through she reached down opening her floral scented shampoo, holding it over her head she squeezed; a sick wheezing sound seemed to drown out the sound of falling water but no shampoo came out. Kagome saw red.

The bathroom door slid open angrily falling off its track a bit. A dark haired girl dripping wet wrapped in a fluffy pink towel scream, "What happened to my shampoo?"!

The kind face surrounded by short black hair look at the towel clad girl from the kitchen, "I believe it was used to clean the inu, Kagome dear."

"Inu?" asked Kagome anger draining from her system and being replaced with confusion. Just than she noticed her brother trying to sneak off to his room and he was dragging an Akita-ken.

It had been Souta's bedtime and he dragged Chi into his room with him, "Now Chi, you're going to sleep in here with me."

Inu-Yasha looked around the boy's messy room there were toys and clothes everywhere, the room also smelled rancid. There under the western style bed was mold he knew it. Picking a spot farthest from the bed and with the least amount of junk between him and the floor he laid down. And immediately felt his mistake; his sticky mistake.

Watching the boy carefully until he was sure that he was asleep Inu-Yasha got up and left the room. Walking around the quiet house, minus the snoring coming from one room, he noticed that there were only lights on in one of the bedrooms. Pawing at the door he heard someone get up to answer.

The fiery girl from before, answered the door and leveled him with a sort of glare, "What do you want?" Inu-Yasha showed her his sticky right side, "I can't believe Souta!" For there on his side was six pieces of melted pocky and a half eaten lollipop, which made a sock get stuck to the white fur.

Going back into her room, Kagome returned with a pair of scissors and motioned for the dog to follow her into the bathroom. An hour of meticulous work went by; Kagome used soap and water, comb (Souta's comb), and scissor when absolutely necessary, to clean the white fur.

Grey eyes soon found themselves sitting on the pink comforter looking into the gold eyes of the Akita-ken, "Well I can't let you sleep in Souta's trash heap, now can I? I bet it smells a hundred times worse to you then it does to me," The white head nodded and Kagome smiled, "you know I don't think I caught your name. Well too bad you can't tell me, Oyasumi Inu-kun." The dark haired girl got under her covers and turned off the lamp while Inu-Yasha curled up at the foot of the bed on the clean fresh carpet.

Author's Note: What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You!

Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for just this chapter! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 14

**Chi:** Blood

**Akita-ken:** A breed of Japanese dog (I was googling 'large white Japanese dog' for a breed to turn Inu-Yasha into and Wikipedia came up with Akita Inu (full name: Akita-ken a type of inu) and in the miscellaneous portion of the article it said "The title character in the anime and manga animated series _InuYasha_, along with his brother and father, are said to be Akita _youkai_. A youkai is a mythical Japanese creature that is said to take human form. InuYasha himself is technically a _hanyou_, a mythical half-human, half-youkai." And I was like could this get any more perfect?)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na


	15. Jugo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-jugo

Golden eyes looked out the window at the setting sun, it was the night before the new moon, and Inu-Yasha was deep in thought of what might happen the next night. As he sat there on Kagome's bed his tail slowly going across the pink comforter he paid no mind to the sounds of Souta and his friend downstairs.

Kagome herself was out at the library studying for some big test since her loud younger sibling left her no peace. Coming to some odd understanding, in the past two weeks that Inu-Yasha had been living with them at the shrine, Kagome had locked Inu-Yasha in her room and then pointedly told her brother she let the dog outside. So now the fluffy white Akita-ken could have some peace while Kagome was out.

As the last rays of sunlight bled from the sky a painful pulsing ran through the body of the Akita-ken, stomach twisting, and bone crunching. With a yelp he realized it wasn't bone crunching, but bone rearranging, lengthening, shortening. Every nerve ending zinged with pain, Inu-Yasha barely realized he was once more a hanyoukai before the pain consumed him in black.

Yellow eyes slowly opened and Inu-Yasha found himself a naked hanyou on a pink comforter. First excitement and relief coursed through his veins, he was in his own body again. But then again he knew Kikyou and her curse wouldn't be broken so easily. No matter what he was relieved since he didn't wake up to screaming, he knew Kagome wasn't home and therefore hadn't found a naked hanyou on her bed.

Deciding that his first order of business was clothes, the silver haired youth stood on shaky legs, white spots momentarily filling his vision. Growling low in his throat he cursed the witch Kikyou. Moving slowly to the door of the room he listened for anyone, when he knew that everyone was downstairs, the hanyou slipped the door open and looked around the hall. Noticing the hatch in the ceiling that led to the attic, Inu-Yasha decided to try there first.

--------

Kagome walked along the dark streets lit only by the occasional car and the streetlamps. She was currently very content with herself and confident that she would pass the exam the next day with flying colors. Her current plan was to go home, eat a quick meal, take a shower, and then get to bed early.

"Hey, there beautiful," came a voice from the dark alley to Kagome's right, "why don't you come with us?"

The black haired shrine maiden stiffened but decided to just ignore the voice and walk a tad faster. A hand large and grimy reached out grabbed Kagome's wrist a pulled her back against a large body, "Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that, when me and my friends haven't played with you yet," the rancid smell of alcohol washed over the girls face as a hand reached around her body groping her left breast. Kagome let out a startled and frightened screech, tears prickling her vision.

"Kagome," came a voice not to far away looking up the girl saw a boy about her age with long flowing white hair; an angel she thought, "I told you to wait for me. You should know better then to play hide-n-seek with an _inu-hanyoukai_," the boy cracked his clawed fingers and glared at the man holding the girl, "we'll be going now."

The shrine maiden suddenly felt the man behind her back away. Still in a great deal of shock Kagome passed out falling forward, slumping first into her mystery savior and then sliding most of the way to the ground, before she was caught.

Growling, yellow eyes lifted from the girl to the man that would have caused her harm, but the man and his friends were already gone. He knew he could easily track them down for they were only slow bumbling _ningen_. But right now he had to get Kagome home.

To think that he had found a box of clothes in the attic that were about his size, and once he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he had jumped out of Kagome's window and began his trek to find Kikyou. And what did he find only a few blocks away a human male smelling of alcohol and arousal, holding Kagome who reeked of fear in his clutches. Now he was going to bring her home, because nice people like Kagome deserved it.

Easily scaling the shrine steps in two leaps, Inu-Yasha carefully brought the girl to the front door and knocked. It wasn't long until a woman with short black hair and a beautiful smile slid the door open. Once her eyes took in the sight of a teenage boy with white hair and dog ears carrying her unconscious daughter, the smile disappeared.

"Don't worry, she'll be all right, she just fainted," said Inu-Yasha shifting the girl in his arms slightly, "can I come in."

Still in quite a bit of shock Higurashi-san moved to the side and allowed Inu-Yasha and Kagome to enter. Once inside the door the hanyou paused looking left and right to the kitchen and sitting room, as if trying to make a decision. Turning to the left he entered the sitting room and gently laid his bundle on the sofa.

At that moment Kagome's grandfather came into the room, "Youkai!" pulling out an ofuda and throwing it at the hanyou, "youkai be gone!"

Inu-Yasha growled, Ojii-san blinked shocked and confused at the unharmed hanyou, and Hagurashi-san said, "Otou-san onegai, this young man brought Kagome home."

"Kagome?" asked the old man looking down at the girl on the sofa, "What happened to her youkai?"!

"Oi, don't look at me! I was just walking down the street when I saw this man trying to drag her off, so I stopped him. She passed out so I brought her here," answered Inu-Yasha with a huff.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, but how did you know to bring her here?" asked the kind woman.

The golden orbs widened a fraction as the boy cursed silently, "She… mumbled 'shrine' before passing out, and this was the closet shrine. Judging by your reaction at the door I assumed I had the right place."

"Hai, Kagome is my daughter, you can call me Higurashi-san, and this is Ojii-san. And who are you?"

"Inu-Yasha."

"Well Inu-Yasha," began the dark haired woman, "we would like it if you stayed here with us until at least Kagome wakes up, I know she would like to thank you in person when she gets the chance. We can move Kagome upstairs to her room and you can sleep on the sofa."

------

Grey eyes fluttered open; slowly taking in the surroundings of her own dark bedroom. Her pink comforter pulled up and tucked under her chin. The girl's memories and what her eyes were telling her now, didn't match up.

She remembered that man who tried to force her somewhere to do things with him, but she must have never made it there because now she was safe and warm in her bed. Glancing at her alarm clock she realized that it was four in the morning, how did she get here? She wondered. Deciding that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon, Kagome slowly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen for some tea.

As she entered the living room she noticed a figure asleep on the sofa. Quietly walking by the figure, her breath caught when she saw the white haired teen with dog ears asleep. Memories of this boy, coming to her rescue flooded her conciseness, as she reached her hand to touch one of the furry ears, "Tenshi…"

"I'm not an angle Kagome, and could you not touch my ears," replied a male voice, as golden eyes slipped open.

Kagome jumped back startled, "How, how did you know my name?"

"When I brought you here, your mother told me. I'm Inu-Yasha by the way," replied the hanyou sitting up on the sofa.

"Inu-Yasha… so you're a dog demon?" asked the black haired girl sitting down next to the boy.

"Iie, I'm a hanyoukai, I lived the cursed life of that which is both ningen and youkai and yet neither," answered sad gold eyes before they seemed to shine with indifference.

Grey eyes studied the boy next to her a moment, before quickly standing before him in her pink pajamas and bowing low, "Arigatou gozaimasu Inu-Yasha for saving my life. And I am very glad that you are a hanyou, for if you weren't then you might have had to fight those guys, although I bet you would have still saved me."

Huffing Inu-Yasha looked at the girl skeptically, "Well what if they were youkai?"

"You would have won," Kagome sat back down.

"How would you know?"

"You would be fighting for a good cause!"

"Saving you?"

"Even if it wasn't me! I'm a miko just trust me, you are like a guardian angel and I don't care if I am the only one in the universe who knows!" Kagome nearly screamed, tears prickling her eyes.

A pregnant pause fell on the two before the hanyou mumbled, "Gomennasai."

"Its o-ke," grey eyes scanned the room, "oi, have you seen Inu-kun the dog? He should have come back by now."

The hanyou paled, "Ano… you named your dog Inu-kun?"

"Well no, Souta named him Chi since he was covered in blood when he was found. But I don't like that name, so I call him Inu-kun."

"He came back a couple hours ago, said he thinks his old home is on the other side of the forest, if he finds it he wont be coming back. But he wanted to thank you for your kindness," said Inu-Yasha hesitantly and slow.

A feminine eyebrow rose, "Our inu told you?"

"Well I am an _inu_-hanyou I do speak Inugo," replied the hanyou in a huff.

Wide grey eyes blinked a few times, "Ara," there was a long awkward pause, "would you like some tea Inu-Yasha?"

Author's Note: Well the next chap kind of picks up right where this leaves off. What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You!

Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for just this chapter! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http/ www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 15

**Inugo: **inu dog, golanguage I made it up based on the point that Italian is igo, Japanese is nihongo, french is futsugo, and German is doitsugo so I figured it worked like this ex. Doitsu Germany and go language. See? Me smart.

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na


	16. Juroku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry. I also apologize for the long wait.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-juroku

Kagome sighed as she watched the pale-haired retreating figure bound down the shrine steps in the early morning haze. The hanyou had turned down her invitation for tea, but there seemed to be a promise in his golden orbs that she would see him again soon.

The young shrine maiden must have been standing there for quite some time since the sun began to peak from the far off horizon. Grey eyes broke from the unending stare, at the sound of a blood curdling howl of pain that ripped straight through the girl's heart, and woke the occupants of the nearby homes.

Turning with a jerk in the direction that the noise originated from, when Kagome's self preservation screamed at her to run in the other direction, her feet drew her toward the noise. She ran to the back side of the old building that held the old well, which never held water.

Fur dirty from the soil, lying in a precarious lump on the ground, breathing shallow and ragged, and golden eyes half-lidded and glazed—was Inu-kun.

Rushing to the akita-ken's side, "Are you all right?" cried Kagome began checking the dog over for wounds, "Did you get attacked by an animal in the forest?"

There was the sound of a door opening and several sets of footsteps rushing outside, Kagome didn't notice until she heard her mother call, "Kagome! Where are you? Is everything all right?"!

In her panic frustration at finding no wounds on the dog, tears were streaming down the teenager's face, sniffing she replied, "Its Inu-kun! I don't know what happened but he's hurt"!

Soon the remaining Higurashi's were surrounding the dog that they called their own and looked at him in great concern. After a few moments it was decided that they would carefully carry the akita-ken inside so that he could rest.

"He's my dog so he should rest in my room," exclaimed Souta as his sister and mother carefully carried the dog into the house.

Kagome felt a sudden welling of protectiveness swell in her being, and nearly screamed in the wounded inu's ear, by accident, at her brother, but managed to keep her voice in check, "But he always sleeps in my room to begin with."

Souta was about to protest when his Ojii-sama interrupted, "Kagome is right, if the inu was in your room Souta then you would need to be quiet or stay out of the room." After that Souta didn't really complain that much, since wanted to continue to play his video games and the Akita-ken was placed in Kagome's pink bedroom.

The day seemed to crawl by slowly for Kagome, who looked back at Inu-kun every three math problems she worked out or so. He didn't seem to be getting much better, except his breathing evened out and his eyes closed completely. As it was approaching sunset Inu-kun slowly got up from his spot on Kagome's bed and slowly made it out the door and down the stairs. Curious and worried Kagome followed the dog, who by the time she got downstairs was scratching to be let outside.

Higurashi-nisou smiled at their dog and opened the door to let him out. Before Kagome could object, "Okaa-san why did you do that?"

"Well, Kagome Inu-kun was obviously feeling better, and probably needed to go to the bathroom, which I would prefer to occur outside of the house," replied the kind older woman.

Kagome nodded and opened the door to see if she could spot any sign of the white dog in the setting sun. Only seeing the last few shrine visitors and Higurashi-daitoku sweeping the steps, she sighed and re-entered the house.

Higurashi-daitoku swept the steps and said his polite good-byes to the guest that were slowly trickling out in the evening, each one in turn dropping in there donation for the shrine. He paused in his sweeping and looked as the last rays of the sun slipped behind the horizon he cracked his back and turned to return his broom.

Exiting the small utility shed Higurashi-daitoku, glanced once more around the shrine to make sure that everything was as it should be, when he spotted a teenager with long black hair near the building that housed the old well.

"Oi, you! That part of the shrine is closed! If you would like to see it opened again then please donate some money so we may be able to make the necessary repairs," replied the old shrine keeper.

The dark haired youth turned around with wide eyes and began walking towards the shrine steps and the old man, "But I have no money."

Higurashi-daitoku stood there mouth agape, slightly shocked when the door slid open and his daughter stepped out, "Chichi-ue dinner is ready… ara who is this?"

The old priest huffed and stomped towards the door, "I don't know who he is, I found him by the old well. He says he has no money."

Kind brown eyes turned towards the boy, "Is that true?" the boy nodded, "Do you have a home to go to? Somewhere to eat?" when the young man shook his head 'no,' Higurashi-nisou said, "Well come inside and eat dinner with us, we would love to have you."

With little fuss, but much prodding the three walked into the house and were lead directly to the dinning room. The males were left in the door way as the lady of the house moved into the kitchen to get dishes for one more seat.

Suddenly coming towards them was the load and methodical chant of, "Oden, oden, oden!" around the corner came a small dark haired girl pumping her fist in the air, she ran straight into their guest and blinked wildly up at him, "Who are you?"

"That is our guest, Kagome he will be eating with us this evening," replied Kagome's mother while resituating the table.

Kagome looked at the youth before her, tilted her head to one side and then the other. The young man's cheeks tinted pink, as the girl said, "You look familiar, what is your name?"

"Ano… In- ano… Inochi…" replied the dark haired boy.

"So maybe I don't know you then…"

Just then Higurashi-nisou called, "Come eat."

"Oden!" squealed Kagome as she rushed into the dinning room and sat down in her normal seat which was now across from the stranger.

"Itadakimasu!" filled the room, before everyone began to fill their bowls with Kagome's favorite meal.

They all ate in relative silence; there were the simple pleasantries of asking how everyone's day had gone. The teenage girl barely paid attention to her surroundings in favor of eating.

"Could you pass the water Kagome onegai?" asked Inochi.

Grey eyes flicked up to meet violet quickly, she starred at the stranger as her hand deftly groped for the drink, which was requested. That voice, the way it had said her name was so familiar and comforting. For the rest of the meal Kagome kept one eye trained on the boy across from her.

When the meal ended and they began to clean up, the fiery miko stopped Inochi from putting his dishes away and announced, "You're Inu-Yasha aren't you?"

Inochi backed away from the girl immediately eyes wide, "I… what… I mean… iie."

"Tell me the truth Inu-Yasha," scolded the school girl, as her family watched.

"All right, fine! I am Inu-Yasha… o-ke!"

Kagome's face immediately softened, "Why do you look like that? What happened to your ears?"

"Every new moon I as a han-youkai turn completely human, and well I had no where to go and really just wanted to make sure that you were o-ke," replied Inu-Yasha looking at his feet.

"Ara," replied Kagome shocked.

"Kagome dear, why don't you spend some time being civil and getting to know Inu-Yasha now," said Kagome's mother. Kagome and Inu-Yasha blushed and walked towards the living room, "ara, and arigatou Inu-Yasha for saving Kagome yesterday."

Author's Note: Well the next chap kind of picks up right where this leaves off. What did you guys think? All reviews welcome if you hate it or love it tell me! I hope you like it! Thank You!

Here is the requested Japanese-English dictionary for just this chapter! I use this online dictionary for Japanese: http:// www.freedict. com/ onldict /jap.html (remove spaces) great site!

Chap 16

**Oden: **Japanese Hodgepodge (oden) Kagome's favorite meal

**Itadakimasu: **Said before a meal

**Higurashi-daitoku: **roughly Priest Higurashi (what they call Kagome grandfather)

**Higurashi-nisou: **roughly Priestess Higurashi (what they call Kagome mother)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na


	17. Jushichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry. I also apologize for the long wait.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-jushichi

Grey eyes starred out of the window. Kagome sat in her desk chair simply starring out of the window, occasionally her smoky gaze would drift downward to look at Inu-kun who lay asleep on her bed. Two events were continually cycling through her head. The first was the time she spent the previous night with Inu-Yasha, and the second how she was woken by the dog's blood curdling howl, to only find the akita-ken in the same state that he was found in the previous morning.

Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on, something just beyond normal thinking. There was a connection between the white dog that was asleep on her bed and the boy—hanyou that visited at night and saved her life or at the very least her chastity. The dark haired girl just didn't know what that was.

The curious girl got out of the chair and sat on the floor near the head of Inu-kun. She looked at the white muzzle for a long moment, studying the face of the dog. "What is the connection between you and Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.

Yellow eyes opened slightly in a tired way, one doggy eyebrow lifting as if to say, "What are you getting at?"

It was such a human action that Kagome withdrew a bit and studied the dog some more. Looking into the half-lidded yellow eyes, "You don't look well enough to be leaving in about an hour, like you did yesterday. But you're going to do it anyways, aren't you?"

Inu-kun seemed to ignore the girl in front of him, by closing his eyes and huffing out a puff of air. Waiting for a few moments, as to assure that the dog was asleep or at least a hope that he was. Kagome got up off the floor walking to the closed door of her room she opened it slowly and turned the lock. Stepping out of the room to be sure that the door was left ajar the brunette girl made a show of using the bathroom before returning to the room and closing the door effectively locking her in with the Akita-ken.

Sitting back down on the floor she scratched behind the ears of the sleeping dog, making sure to discreetly shiver a few times before she got up closed and locked the window with a sigh. Kagome settled down once more with Inu-kun, this time to wait for the dog to make his move.

And move he did. Tired gold eyes shot opened suddenly almost an hour since the girl had last spoke. The dog scrambled to its feet and yelped at the sharp pain in its joints. Silent grey eyes watched as the dog struggled, it pained her to ignore the agony of her pet, friend. Limping with a sense of urgency the white dog made his way to the door and standing on his hind legs, a front paw batted at the doorknob, all the while the Akita-ken whimpered.

Realizing that the door was locked the dog dropped to all fours, yelped and then turned to look at the other occupant of the room with what was akin to a glare, and a soft growl. Inu-kun made a pained rush for the window, leaping onto the pink clad bed aiming to project his self through the window.

He clasped. Panting and whimpering in pain silent grey eyes watched in a twisted sort of morbid fascination mixed with tears. The body on the bed withered in an almost seizure like capacity as the sun made it's slow decent in the background only a few orange rays shining through the window. As the external light faded a blood curdling scream broke the passive stares of the brunette. She rushed to the bed in that moment to help the convulsing dog to only feel sweat slick human flesh under her fingers. Kagome pulled back shocked and looked down at the naked hanyou that lay on her bed. Once his state of dress registered in her mind a strong blush covered her cheeks.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked attentively.

A gold eye flutter opened and fixed the high schooler before him with a weary glare, "Hai," coughed the hanyou.

"What is going on?"

Suddenly enraged the hanyou lashed out, "What do you mean? Why did you lock me in?"!

"I wanted to know what was going on," came the simple answer.

"Ara, ara, that is all huh? I'll tell you then that bitch Kikyou she put a-" Grey eyes watched as the boy on her bed struggled to finish his sentence before giving up and growling, "I guess I can't say it"!

"Do you think you could answer questions if you cannot tell me out right?" there was a nod, "Who is Kikyou?"

"A bitch who thinks I need to appreciate-" there was an internal struggle, "Fuck"!

"Ano," Kagome tried to think about the end of the sentence, "appreciate family?"

"Iie!"

"Ano, O-ke, so ano, Shz turned you into a dog?" a nod, "but you change back to yourself at night, like a fairytale?"

"Iie."

Kagome thought for a moment, she picked up a blanket from the floor that was thrown there in the dogs haste to keep his secret. Covering the naked half demon in her bed she sat on the edge, vaguely wondering where her family was to not hear all the noise.

"Does your changing back to yourself have to do with turning human on the new moon?"

There was a low growl, "Hai."

"So," Kagome though a moment, "The magic used on you couldn't stop your heritage?"

"I guess."

There was a pregnant pause while Kagome thought and sorted out everything that she wanted to say and understand, "But why did you turn into your hanyou self two nights ago and tonight" There was a pause, one could almost see the gears turning in the girls head, "Your body couldn't handle going from dog to human so it went dog to hanyou, dog to hanyou to human, or just dog to human, and then dog to hanyou again to soften the change!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in surprise, "Probably."

"Well I'm glad you were able to turn into a hanyou those nights."

"Why?" asked a confused half-demon.

"Well, since you saved me."

"But, I… you? But…"

"Ara! Inu-Yasha, that is it! You don't like being a hanyou, right? That's why she cursed you"!

"Of course," growled Inu-Yasha, "why would I want to be a half-breed?"!

"Ara Inu-Yasha," whispered the girl continuing with her calming petting, "because that is who you are. Think, if you were human you wouldn't have been strong enough to help me, and if you were a demon then you wouldn't have cared and I might be dead right now. So you get the best of both world's strength and heart. Besides I love your koinu mimi."

There was a pregnant pause as the naked boy on the pink bed stared in shock at the girl sitting next to him, "Really?"

"Hai."

"… Maybe you're right-"

The world seemed to fade to black and then Inu-Yasha sat up in a great huff, "That bitch!"

Kagome who woke at the outburst placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder and whispered, "Calm down Inu-Yasha it wasn't real, Kikyou never did that to you."

The white haired half-demon was still breathing heavily but he visibly relaxed. There was a cough and the two who were sitting on the futons awake looked up, there stood the typical monk, this one wrapped in green as he held out a small box, "I know not, what you have seen but the vision and memories that you were shown were to manifest that of the North and Earth. Desires you were placed in a situation where you two had to overcome the material world and your own physical bodies. Now that you have proven yourselves this belongs to you."

Kagome took the box carefully, "Arigatou."

"Your friends are here," said the monk.

Not a moment latter did Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Hachi walk through the mass of sleeping bodies towards their friends. Sango spoke first, "So how did it go?"

"Fine," replied Inu-Yasha.

"We need to go to the west now," added Kagome.

"That is Sesshou-Maru's territory," included Miroku.

Inu-Yasha stood up and slowly made his way towards the door, "We will need his permission to enter if we go flying into his territory. Hachi take us to the edge of my brother's territory and we will walk from there."

"He is right the sooner we get there the sooner this is over," added Miroku as he began to follow Inu-Yasha out of the shrine.

Chap 17

**Mimi: **Ear(s)

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na


	18. juhachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry. So I'm going to tell all of you something or remind you at the beginning of the series Inu is 150, Kagome is 15, Shippou is 50, Rin is 7-ish, Sesshy-sama is what I thought 900 something but according to absoluteanime(dot)com we are only sure of 500 of those years, Toga (at time of death) was at least 3000, and Izayoi at time of death was no older then 30ish. So no angry anti "pedophile" flames once you read the chapter. And please take note that 500 years ago as soon as a girl got her period she was of marriageable age.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-juhachi

The group touched ground on the edge of the western territory. The edge of the area that was where their home lay. The edge of Sesshou-Maru's domain. The western part of Japan that the last part of the Akai no Tama was held.

Kagome's grey eyes swept across the tree line that was in front of her that was the border of the western territory. This was an area that she should be familiar with, since this was the area that was her home, but in all truth she really was never in this exact spot, and thus while looking at her home she felt lost.

The lost feeling though seemed to stem from another source entirely. The girl of the future could feel a set of manic eyes at her back, and she could almost here laughter, _that_ laughter. As if the whole group could feel the inevitable meeting with Dansei. Miroku took a step towards the tree line. Kagome wasn't sure if it was to distance himself from the manic 'man' or to get the last jewel faster.

"He is coming," said Inu-Yasha with a half growl.

Everyone jumped slightly at the sudden noise, but is it was Miroku who answered in a whisper, "Dansei."

"Hai, him too, but I meant my brother," replied Inu-Yasha, gold eyes fixed on the tree line.

As if that was his invitation the large white figure of Sesshou-Maru broke through the trees, "What are you doing here Inu-Yasha?"

"We live here you bastard," growled Inu-Yasha, "or have you forgotten that I own Musashi?"

"I have not forgotten Inu-Yasha, but you are far from Musashi."

Kagome took a tentative step forward, "There is a second jewel Seeshou-Maru we need to collect the portion that is at a shrine here in your territory."

The demon lord growled, "You would learn to keep your mesuinu in line Inu-Yasha. And teach her the proper way to address one such as me."

Gold eyes flicked quickly to the confused girl and then back to his older brother, "May we pass Sesshou-Maru?"

There was a small rustle behind the Akita-ken demon, all the eyes except for the two sets of gold eyes turned to look as a small girl of about twelve came into the clearing followed by the little green demon awkwardly holding the staff of two heads.

"I will escort you there," The words seemed to shock the group before Sesshou-Maru, but he did see his half-brother's eyes flicker to the young girl that stood just behind the cold demon lord. "Ah and Un," the two headed mount now stepped out of the forest, "take Rin and Jaken and follow me."

With that Sesshou-Maru summoned his power over the parasite forcing it to extend so that ne could stand on the cloud like fur and rose into the air. There was little said as the Inu-Yasha-tachi prepared to follow their leader's older brother.

The farther into the territory that the group got, the closer they became to the end of their journey, and the closer the 'man' seemed to become.

Then there it was like a strong pull in Kagome's heart the jewel the last of her soul was not to far ahead of them, the girl of the future vaguely wondered how Sesshou-Maru knew where to go, but all of those thoughts were abruptly stopped as the group came to a startling halt.

"Greetings, greetings!" exclaimed a voice that was too cheerful, the majority of the group shuddered at just the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?" growled the strong demon lord.

"Ara, ara greetings ara kind, generous and loving youkai-sama Sesshou-Maru-sama, silent oni-retainer, and of course the cold bitch," replied Dansei.

There was a long pause, where the manic Dansei smirked evilly and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, Miroku leaned forward to whisper into Sango's ear as they were both still sitting on Kirara, "This isn't going to be good."

The first of the changes was wonderful; Jaken's mouth opened wide, no doubt to question and praise Sesshou-Maru about the situation in a single breath, when no sound came out. With a silent squawk the little jaki put his hands to his throat in shock. As one would expect in normal circumstances Rin giggled quietly and asked after Jaken's health, at the same time as one would expect in _this_ situation Sesshou-Maru did the same thing.

There was a pregnant pause, as everyone gapped. Then as if to explain the whole situation or the reason for Rin's normalcy, the 'man' returned the insane being was frowning and crossed his arms in a huff, "Little girl, little girl, raped and beaten, little girl, died once and should die again, little girl for nothing should be too pure for my game!"

In the blink of an eye Dansei had his hands wrapped tightly around Rin's throat chocking the poor girl. There was a cry of indignation from the ex-stoic demon lord before Sesshou-Maru seemed to snap out of the spell that was over him and his poison whip wrapped around Dansei.

A scream of pain burst forth from the 'man' as he hastily dropped Rin to the ground. And then as if the poison whip was not acting as acid and melting slowly through his skin Dansei looked over at his captor and laughed, "You really love that little girl!" And then he was gone.

Sesshou-Maru rushed forward and took Rin into a tight embrace. Once again shocking everyone, since they thought that he had broken the spell had at one point had them all ensnared. It was Sango who first came back to her senses, "We should get to that shrine."

Kagome nodded, "I can feel the jewel it is right up ahead." Not letting go of his young charge Seeshou-Maru began to walk forward again. Ah and Un immediately began to follow. Then Hachi and Kirara followed and bringing up the rear was Inu-Yasha with Kagome on his back.

Upon entering the quiet village Kagome and Inu-Yasha lead the group through the village. The two didn't pay attention to the people behind them. They did not notice the trance that Rin seemed to fall into or the worried look on Sesshou-Maru's face.

When they entered the temple that held the final jewel shard they took in the sight of the many bodies of ningin and youkai alike that were dreaming in hopes of gaining power. It only took a couple steps into the building when they heard a gasp from behind them. Kagome and Inu-Yasha automatically turned around and gapped, for there before them were Sesshou-Maru and Rin locked in a passionate tongue filled kiss.

"Don't worry young ones, she is just following the jewel, phlegm is her cure. And the first step in retrieving the jewel," said a voice to the group's left.

Inu-Yasha growled, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"That is what the guy in the East told us about blood. But Sesshou-Maru and Rin are not here for the jewel," replied Kagome.

"To break her trance they must share their phlegm, to consummate that both of them have pure intentions towards the jewel and will not separate through out this entire ordeal," the old man answered, turning away from the group to enter his home. Sesshou-Maru and Rin pulled away from each other as everyone began to enter the temple. Before anyone could speak the monk dressed in blue continued to speak, "Being that you are in the west of the element water, which governs the ultimate healing of our human condition. After consuming yet another of the west, phlegm, are you prepared to continue what you have started a test of the west? And you who were tested of your purity in the east, with that of the east, blood, are you too prepared to begin this test of the west?"

Inu-Yasha growled at the monk, "Of course we are ready old man, but my brother and his mesuinu aren't part of this right Sesshou-Maru?"

"Hai," and with that simple word spoken from the lips of the demon lord of the west, Sesshou-Maru, Rin, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome fell to the ground unconscious.

Author's Note: It is my belief that Rin was raped for a full explanation of her demeanor on life please see my story: "The Road Less Taken" towards the end of chapter four (shi)this would also explain the why Sesshy hates Kagome's lack of manners.

Phlegm is mucus, and can be construed by saliva. This element belongs of the West as Blood to the East. They are part of the four humors of the human body, yellow bile is Fire and black bile is Earth. So yeah.

Please review no matter what.

Chap 18

**Mesuinu: **Bitch

**Dansei: **the 'man' (in this case)

**-tachi: **group

**-sama: **lord

**Ara: **Oh or Ah

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese!

-Na


	19. Juku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry and I haven't read over it. It shouldn't be too bad. It is almost complete (the whole fic) Yay!

Happy Reading!

-Na

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-juku

Purple eyes gazed at the night sky with its crescent moon through the leave of the forest. He knew that he was in a dangerous forest, that was full of dangerous demons, but he told his brother that he would arrive before first light. His eyes left the sky for a moment and scanned the area of the wood that the young dark haired man was walking through. There didn't seem to be any youkai, the young man smiled and patted the old rusty sword that once belonged to his father, he was safe.

His violet gaze shifted to the path ahead, and there he saw a huge tree that seemed to split the path. The smile on his face grew, "Goushinboku." His brother had told him many stories of this large tree that was in front of him now. The story involved something about a renegade han-youkai from about a half a century ago. The young man figured that he could pause for a moment and look at the tree, he wasn't even sure if it was the right one. But if it was the goushinboku then according to his brother then he was very close to the village where his brother lived.

Moving slowly around the tree, curious eyes widened in shock when he found a white haired girl that was attached to the large tree by a mass amount of vines—and, and—an arrow? Taking a step back from the tree and the girl he studied the girl's features to figure out how the dead body of this girl was still in such condition. That is when he noticed the two soft white triangles that stuff out of her hair. The young man blinked his violet eyes, and looked at the appendages—koinu mimi? Stepping closer to the girl he gently touched the ears, which were when he noticed that the chest that his arm was leaning against was rhythmically moving. The girl was alive? Tugging gently on the ears to make sure that they were actually attached, the young man was greeted with nothing not a flinch or a fake ear in his hand. Stepping back once more he looked over the frozen beauty. Deciding that sleeping with an arrow in ones chest was uncomfortable the young man reached up to pull out the arrow and the old wood crumbled under his finger tips.

The young man blinked a couple of times before the body that was against the tree slumped forward into his hands. Stumbling backwards with the new weight he looked down at the girl in his hands and noticed that the little ears were now twitching. Slowly the body that he was supporting gained his own footing and the girl looked up at him with the most impossible yellow eyes that anyone had ever seen.

"Inu-Yasha! What have you done?" yelled a voice from behind the two by the tree.

The young man looked behind him and saw his brother coming through the trees, "Sesshou-Maru! I was about to continue to the village when I found this girl."

"You idiot," exclaimed the approaching man, "You just released the hanyou that tried to steal the Shikon no Tama fifty years ago"!

"I didn't try to steal the Shikon no Tama whatever that is. I was looking at a pretty necklace when this miko tried to kill me," whispered the white-haired girl that was now standing a couple paces from her rescuer.

Two sets of identical violet eyes turned towards the girl—the hanyou—and stared for a moment. Finally Sesshou-Maru spoke up, "She is as stupid as you, Inu-Yasha! Han-youkai that wasn't a 'necklace' you were just 'looking at' it was the Shikon no Tama."

"Ara," the half-demon said with a sort of nervous smile, "Well my name is Kagome, and who are you?"

The closest male to her scuffed, "You're right Sesshou-Maru this bitch is an idiot."

"Oi! I'm not a bitch or and idiot, you baka!" screamed Kagome as she hit Inu-Yasha over the head. A disgruntled Inu-Yasha just looked back at the girl with a withering glare.

Sesshou-Maru chuckled lowly, "I like her; she knows your place Inu-Yasha. Hanyou Kagome, I am Sesshou-Maru villager from the near by village that you were chased out of and cursed fifty years ago. And this is my no good younger brother Inu-Yasha."

"Fifty years! I was stuck on that tree for fifty years?" exclaimed Kagome.

Inu-Yasha mumbled, "That is all you understood?"

The young man was once again slapped over the head by Kagome, "I heard Sesshou-Maru, baka! I just found that the length of the curse was more interesting then your name Inu-Yasha!"

There was a rustle in the trees and three sets of eyes turned towards the noise. They saw a tall regal figure step through the underbrush. The figure was tall, had silvery-white hair, and golden eyes much like Kagome. The figure was wearing a chest plate that made it hard to discern whether they were male or female, but from the slight frame one could guess that the new arrival was female. At her hip there was a single small sword that gave the aura that it could not hurt a flee.

"Kagome, this Rin is pleased to see that the curse has been broken," said the new arrival.

A smile spread across the hanyou's face and she bound over to the regal figure, "Rin!"

"You two know each other?" asked Inu-Yasha a bit shocked.

"This is my older sister Rin," replied Kagome from her spot next to her sister, "Rin-Inu no Taishou of Western Nippon."

"The Taiyoukai?" asked a shocked Sesshou-Maru.

"I thought that youkai didn't like han-youkai?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Rin growled, "You, ningen obviously do not live in this Rin's domain."

"We both do," replied Sesshou-Maru.

"Then you should know that this Rin is a caring, and just ruler," replied the Taiyoukai.

Sesshou-Maru looked offended, "Iie, I just assumed that some other ningen had killed you by now and was ruling in your stead and that was why the western lands are prospering."

"You have quite a tongue, ningen," replied Rin, she did not reach for her sword or look ready to attack anyone in the near future, "I must thank you for saving my sister," with a shallow bow she turned towards Inu-Yasha, "domo arigatou gozimasu."

Inu-Yasha bowed deeply and awkwardly. Purple eyes watched as the two girls turned to leave the small clearing, "Matte!"

The sisters turned back towards the brothers, "Hai."

"I was just wondering Kagome if you ever wished to be a youkai like your sister or perhaps a ningen?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Not really," replied Kagome almost immediately, "It is true that a lot of ningen and youkai don't like me, but if I was completely one or the other then I would be forsaking my parents and their love. Even if my chichi-ue died not long after my birth, he was a great Inu-youkai and I would not want to lose his great blood. And my haha-ue loved me, and I her so I would never wish to disregard her memory. Does that make sense? Wouldn't you feel the same? That no matter what your parents are just that and you would never wish for any other or to disrespect either of your parents."

It was a quite answer, as Inu-Yasha's eyes were focused on the ground, "You're right I love my parents and would wish to be no different then I am."

The words seemed to reverberate through the forest and then the bodies of Kagome and Inu-Yasha faded from existence.

Rin ran towards Sesshou-Maru looking around frantically, "Kagome!"

"Inu-Yasha!"

There was suddenly a large clamor behind Sesshou-Maru and the two elder siblings turned to look, Rin half hidden by the man standing in front of her. There on the path was about a dozen villagers, with miko at the forefront, bows poised.

"Look," yelled one man towards the front, "the han-youkai is free and there is a youkai behind Sesshou-Maru!"

Before Sesshou-Maru could stop the villager the miko let the arrows fly. There was a stunned silence as the dozen or so set of eyes watched the arrows arch and one fatal arrow went straight threw Sesshou-Maru's heart instead of sailing over his head to hit the demon behind him.

The arrow stuck out of the ground, the forest was still, until the tall man choked and fell forward onto the ground dead.

The villagers stood shocked as they watched their intended target kneel next to their comrade and roll him over onto his back, and then the demon she stood and pulled her sword. After a short moment the regal demon swung the sword over the dead body of Sesshou-Maru and then a moment later the man sat up with large violet eyes looking around the clearing.

"Rin-sama what happened?" asked Sesshou-Maru.

"You were hit with an arrow and died. I revived you," replied Rin.

"Why? Why would you do that for a ningen you just met?" asked a bewildered Sesshou-Maru.

"If a ningen you just met in avertedly saved your life wit out you asking, wouldn't you revive them if you could?" stated Rin, it was a half question she didn't expect an answer from.

"Hai, I would," came the whispered reply as the world faded to black.

Author's Note: Please review no matter what.

Chap 18

**Goushinboku: **The tree that Inu was stuck to.

**Han-youkai: **half-demon

**koinu: **puppy

**mimi: **ear(s)

**hanyou: **half-demon

**Shikon no Tama: **The jewel that Kagome shattered

**Miko: **Shinto priestess

**Ara: **Oh or Ah

**Oi: **Hey

**Baka: **idiot

**Inu no Taishou: **The great dog leader

**Nippon:** Japan (modern: Nihon)

**Taiyoukai: **The great (as in ruling, in this case) demon

**Youkai: **demon

**Ningen:** human

**Iie:** No

**Matte:** Wait

**Hai:** yes

**Chichi-ue:** Honored Father

**Haha-ue: **Honored Mother

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese! Although I'm sure that some of those you already know.

-Na


	20. Niju

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. 

Author's Note: Short chapter sorry and I haven't read over it. It shouldn't be too bad. The test that occurred in the previous chapter since they had all grown from the beginning of the series Inu doesn't want to be a full demon etc. Happy Reading!

-Na 

Seppan Watashi no Kihaku Akai no Tama desu

Chaputa-niju

Golden eyes opened and the agonizing memories of being a human flooded his senses. Sitting up with a growl Sesshou-Maru looked around the room at all the sleeping bodies of youkai and ningen alike, the waking figures of his brother and his mesuinu, along with his young charge—his young charge—that he had kissed. The growl deepened as his eyes landed on the holy man that had subjected him to that hellish nightmarish dream. He was the Tai-youkai for the whole of the West of Nippon, he was not suppose to be subjected to this.

"This Sesshou-Maru demands that you explain yourselves."

"I know not, what you have seen but the vision and memories that you were shown were to manifest that of the West and Water. Desires you were placed in a situation where you two had to deal with the ultimate healing of our human condition, and connect us to other dimensions beyond this world. Now that you have proven yourselves this belongs to you," said the monk holding out the box in the general direction of the four people who had just woken up. 

Sesshou-Maru's youki cracked around him as he stood and faced the monk, "I am not a ningen," the youkai lord spat.

"Hai, but your charge is," replied the blue dressed monk. 

Kagome reached out and took the box with the jewel fragment and opened it, "You know the four of us shared the dream, not just two of us."

The monk looked shocked and puzzled, "That should not have occurred."

**"Well it did, I had to complete this…thing… with my **own **tanechigai," replied Inu-Yasha as he took the other three chests from Kagome's backpack that was laying nearby. **

**The room was silent for a moment no one needed to express anything as the silently watched as Kagome pieced two of the jewel fragments, a slow smile spread across the face of the monk, "That must be it," he said, "the family connection must hade transcended my magic."**

**Inu-Yasha scuffed, Sesshou-Maru glared but now he was glaring at Kagome, and just then Miroku and Sango entered the temple to ask for a place to settle down for the night. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha!" yelled Sango.**

**"We thought you would be asleep for at least a single sun and moon cycle," added Miroku.**

**"Well it went really fast," huffed Inu-Yasha.**

**Kagome nodded fitting another piece together, "I guess that we just knew ourselves prior to the test well enough that we didn't need to stay long. Inu-Yasha has come to terms with being a hanyou, and Sesshou-Maru has-"**

**The young time traveler was cut off by a sharp growl from Sesshou-Maru, "Do not speak of what you do not understand mesuinu."**

**"Sesshou-Maru-sama can we leave now?" asked Rin from her mat that she was laid on right after they had all passed out.**

**"Hai, come Rin," replied the demon lord as he stood and began to move towards the door.**

**Rin stood and fell into step behind her lord, "Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama."**

**"Matte," said the monk in blue reaching towards the two that were trying to leave, "That piece of jewel belongs to you as well as the other two you must share. And all of you should leave this place, for you have no use for us."**

**Kagome had stopped piecing the Akai no Tama together as soon as the monk had mentioned that Sesshou-Maru and Rin had rights to a small portion of the jewel that she held in her hand. She looked down at the mostly whole jewel with the exception of the small sliver that had started her and Inu-Yasha's search for the jewel that was her soul, "Come on guys lets go, Inu-Yasha could you grab my backpack please."**

**Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood and the group exited the shrine to water behind Sesshou-Maru. The demon lord and his charge did not stop and began heading in the opposite direction as to where they found Inu-Yasha and gang, and thus away from Jaken. **

**"Sesshou-Maru, Rin please wait," Said Kagome running forward towards the tall youkai. Sesshou-Maru paused but did not look back, "Rin," Kagome continued as she fussed the jewel into one, "make a wish on the jewel please Rin."**

**At those words the young girl looked up at her lord, and Sesshou-Maru turned and glared quickly at Kagome before nodded his assent. The young miko held out the red jewel towards Rin, "Just make a wish, anything that you want."**

**The young girl took the red jewel from Kagome and looked at the small smooth red ball with wide brown eyes, "It grants any wish?"**

**"Anything that you want, but you only have one wish," replied the time traveler.**

**Everyone seemed to wait with baited breath, as the young girl turned the jewel around in her small hands, then those curious brown eyes turned to look up into the gold of her own personal savior—or from her memory now the man she had saved with her lords' sword. She stared into those hard and yet kind (to her) eyes and then smiled, "I wish to stay with Sesshou-Maru-sama forever."**

**There was an air of shock that went through the group as they heard those words and watched as the bright red jewel glowed and dissipated. Rin looked the most shocked not expecting her wishing stone to disappear. There was a pregnant silence as the group looked at each other; it was Sesshou-Maru that broke the still. "Come Rin, this Sesshou-Maru is leaving."**

**"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama," replied the small brunette as she fell in step behind the Inu no Taiyoukai. The Inu-Yasha-tachi just watched silently as the young girl left with Sesshou-Maru in a state of shock. **

**"So…" whispered Miroku, "it is over?"**

**"What about Dansei?" asked Sango.**

**"What little old me?" asked the usually grinning man as he appeared in front the group. Inu-Yasha growled and reached for tetsusaiga, "I'm not here for that little hanyou."**

**"Then what do you want, just leave us alone," yelled Kagome as she pulled an arrow from her quiver. **

**"Ara, hai you are right, I will leave you alone after this last finishing act. I applaud your skill and quick thinking that little girl was the quickest way to purify that jewel that I wanted to possess," replied the 'man', "and so, so… this is what I'll do. I'll watch you, watch you until I can strike. Now I will leave you I have a ningen child that is too pure and I must kill. Just a few more parting words before I leave; onna, onna so full of ai, tell you other halves, tell them the truth and live happily ever after."**

**With those words the 'man' disappeared into the night and the Inu-Yasha-tachi went to go after him, partially for Rin's sake and partially for their own confusion. They stopped short as they looked at the empty air in front of them where the enemy was. **

**"Well he is not after us anymore," said Miroku. **

**"He is after Rin still," answered Kagome.**

**"And Sesshou-Maru will kill him if he gets to close," answered Inu-Yasha.**

**"So what do we do now?" asked Sango as Miroku's hand reached over and stroked her backside, Sango swatted the hand away, "If you are going to flirt with me Miroku please use more tact." **

**There was a pause at the words that Sango would never say slipped from her mouth. Kagome smiled and looked at the shocked Hanyou and smiled. Kissing Inu-Yasha's cheek she began to walk in the direction of Musashi, "Come on let's go home." **

Author's Note: The End, Fini, Owari, ThEnd whatever you want Please review no matter what. 

Chap 20

**Ningen:** human

**Mesuinu: ****Bitch, female dog**

**Nippon:** Japan (modern: Nihon)

**Tanechigai: ****half-brother**

**hanyou: **half-demon

**Hai:** yes

**Matte: **wait

**Akai no Tama: **The jewel that was created by the warring souls of Kikyou and Naraku that formed around one of Kagome's arrows and shattered into four large pieces that the monks took and one small sliver. The jewel that they are searching for, I realize I haven't said the name in a long time.

**Miko**: Shinto priestess

**Inu no Taishou: **The great dog leader

**Inu-Yasha-tachi:**** Inu-Yasha's Group**

**Dansei:**** The Man**

**Ara: **Oh or Ah

**Taiyoukai: **The great (as in ruling, in this case) demon

**Youkai: **demon

Yep that is done, now we all know some Japanese! Although I'm sure that some of those you already know.

-Na 


End file.
